Clandestine
by Selphiebunny
Summary: Kurama is a master in the art of concealing but when he actually needs to disappear, it seems everyone wants to get in his way. Hiei is no exception, and it proves to be quite a problem. Why is the fire demon being so social?
1. Rainy Days

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine in the least. But this story is, no plagiarizing!

Warning: Yaoi, slash, boy love etc. Don't like, please, do me the small favor of not reading. It's so completely annoying to receive reviews telling me to seek professional help over a small issue of clicking the back button.

Summary: Kurama is a master in the art of concealing but when he actually needs to disappear, it seems everyone wants to get in his way. Hiei is no exception, and it proves to be quite a problem. Why is the fire demon being so social?

I'm trying to do something with Kurama's character. If he seems a little _odd _later on...um, yeah by pass it. It's just my take on the fox.

_**Clandestine**_

_Everything approved  
nothing to lose  
Just when everything  
had fallen to the ground  
(Ground, gonna knock you down)  
Believe me when I tell you  
it's all right (Hooch, Sum 41)_

The lights were too bright, shining straight in Kurama's eyes hatefully. He hated dark rainy days when the schools' lights were incredibly damaging after being outside. It never failed to give him a raging headache for the rest of the day and that was most annoying.

He held up his day bag, making sure to shield every inch of his face from view and walked as fast as he could through the school without looking too conspicuous. But, of course, he could do nothing to hide his red hair, and squeals all around sounded off, nearly in unison.

He sighed to himself, cursing his hair color. He had to be quick and flawless in the morning unless he wanted a rampage or maybe one of the scarier girls try and tackle him. Usually, it wasn't really a problem.

But. . . this morning, however, seemed to take off at a very depressing start. And when that happened, his luck would gradually get worse throughout the day.

"Oooh! It's Shuuichi-sama!"

"Where, oh my God! It is!"

"Shuuichi-sama!"

He sighed, skidding to his locker, placing the handle of his bad between his teeth and spinning the combination as if a gun was pressed to his temple. Smiling slyly when the lock popped open, revealing his neatly cleaned locker. Sticking first periods book in one arm while throwing in his bag and kicking the door shut, he jolted down the hall, avoiding more googly eyed girls as best he could.

"Hey! Where'd he go, I couldn't see where he went!"

"Aw man, not again!"

"He's so kawaii!"

He almost smiled to himself, finally ducking into his designation. Perhaps it wasn't very reliable either. Every single female eye in the room lit up and he knew the squealing would start if he didn't do something.

"Shu--"

"Is that Shinomouri-san over there?" Kurama asked in a hushed whisper, holding his books to his face and thanking Inari that the girls were distracted momentarily with the hope of another heart throb arriving. He made it to his seat in record time, the bell ringing.

The teacher walked in and the room fell silent, ready to begin.

Another day, another win.

Those girls were so fickle, especially if someone had a remotely good looking face. Rolling his eyes while taking out his notebook, he flinched. A familiar ki was nearby, _very_ familiar.

He glanced at the window, noticing a dark blur in the trees immediately. Strange. His eyes narrowed slightly, returning to the front of the room. He'd ask later, when the four of them were to meet at Yuusuke's house. Right now, he decided to pay attention and ignore the air headed swoons behind him.

* * *

"Hiei, may I speak with you?"

Kurama sighed, wincing at the screams of Yuusuke and Kuwabara inside and closed the screen door rather roughly. They had been arguing about who should eat the last cup of ramen, and it turned into something quite a bit louder.

The fire demon perched on a tree branch nodded slightly, disappearing and reappearing at his side. "Hn. Make it quick, Kurama."

Kurama nearly snickered. Like he had anything better to do. But to amuse himself, he nodded hastily, stepping closer and laughing slightly when the Jaganshi flinched.

"Why were you outside my class today?" Blunt and to the point.

Not phased, Hiei turned his head to the side, frowning. "What business is it of yours?"

"It really isn't but considering it was my school and you never seem interested in the Ningenkai. Well, in so many words, you despise it."

"Hn. So? I still don't understand what you want to know, if it's nothing to do with you."

Kurama flinched. Usually, he could at least get a straight answer out of the fire demon. An ever favorable 'go to hell' would have delighted him more than these layers of hidden lies.

"Still. Do tell?"

And here it comes. "Go to hell Kurama. It's _not _your concern."

And he was gone in a blur of black. Kurama sighed. _How delightful_, he thought, folding his arms over his chest, dejectedly. The lingering scent of the other was still around him, and it wasn't at all unpleasant, he decided. Opening the screen door and dodging an object thrown his way, he padded over to the fighting duo, glaring down at them.

"Quit this bickering, I'm getting _another_ headache." He scowled, grinning maliciously when they quivered under his gaze, Kuwabara letting go of whatever he was holding and shrinking away.

"S-sorry Kurama!" he laughed nervously and without humor, sweat dropping. "Don't get mad...I know what you can do 'n all."

Yuusuke elbowed him the stomach, glaring. "Idiot, Kurama wouldn't hurt us! Stop being so weak!" He continued hitting him for several minutes until Kurama left, shaking his head.

"For once, I wish. . ."

He didn't finish, instead looking to the trees sadly. He jerked when a deep voice began speaking and he immediately looking in its direction to see a dark figure. "What do you wish Kurama?"

Hiei. Again. Not that he was complaining of course. A visit from the little demon twice in _one_ must have been a record, he was lucky to see him once a week, at least. Unless a storm was on its way.

"Hiei, this is new." He stated simply, throwing back a stray piece of crimson hair and narrowing his eyes slightly. The other didn't move, analyzing him. Something loud sounded in the distance, but neither broke eye contact. Kurama finally looked down, smiling. "Two in a row, what's the occasion?"

To his utter surprise and shock, the fire demon matched his sly smile. If Kurama had been drinking something...oh the possibilities. He also wished he brought a camera for black mail purposes. Damn his strange luck.

"A smile? How interesting. Please, tell me what exactly you've got planned because I know the Ningenkai doesn't hold your attention unless it's something important. Like treasure."

"Hn. Shut up Fox. Your simple deductions prove nothing of my plans, which I don't have by the way. You're just deluded."

And he vanished. Again. For the third time that day. Kurama's eye twitched. The Forbidden Child was just an inch over annoying and it was grating on his nerves. So many hidden clues yet no solution of finding a hidden agenda. Humph. Kurama got a wicked idea and hurried home, forming out all the flaws, knowing it could work.

* * *

The next day, the sun was blinding and you couldn't tell a single drop of rain fell yesterday. Kurama didn't mind, although he hated the humidity. His hair was always a problem, sticking to his neck and face. It made him feel like running home and taking a shower but knew he couldn't.

Before the screams or worship could be heard today, though, he dodged teens and teachers alike, running as fast as he could with his first period book already lodged into his arm safely. When he reach the end of the hall way, his emerald eyes widened completely when a dark figure disappeared around the corner.

_What in the. . . Hiei? Or was it Hiei. . . In a Ningen school? What is this!_

Frowning and increasing his speed, he turned but saw nothing relating to the fire demon. He tried looking for his ki but it was gone. Hmm...

"What game is he playing?"

Kurama smiled slyly, licking his lips. "He should know I will never be the prey of a foolish hunter." But in his revere to find the little Janganshi, he'd forgotten about the hoards of drooling girls just ready to find their favorite eye candy. So when he looked up, meeting quite a few big lusty eyes, he was _not _happy.

Hiei was **_so _**going to get it. Kurama would make sure of that.

To be continued.

Like? Hate it? Tell me! But if you don't like it, can't be 'cause of the yaoi! . If it was ooc, _**please** _tell me, it's been a while since I've watched YYH.Bottom of Form 1


	2. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer and warning from first chapter apply to all.

**Clandestine  
**

_Expect the Unexpected  
__I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad  
__I got sunshine, in a bag  
__I'm useless  
__but not for long  
__The future is comin' on..  
__(Clint Eastwood) The Gorillaz_

Early in the morning before school, Kurama made it his personal agenda to search the trees around his house, even going as far as checking the bushes until fully satisfied that a certain someone wasn't there. After going back inside grumpily, he showered and brushed, finally happy with his appearance and left for Yuusuke's apartment.

When he knocked on the door (three times) someone finally wrenched it open, glaring daggers at him. Kurama amused himself with the way Yuusuke's hair fell over his sleep deprived eyes, drool still crusting in the corners of his mouth unattractively.

When the half-Ningen finally allowed the fox in the house, after much pleading and apologizing done by said fox, Yuusuke grumbled and changed out of his Pj's, his attitude adjusting as well.

"So, what's up Kurama?" He asked friendly enough although his eyes still stayed annoyed, but soon they softened and Kurama relaxed, a small smile curling his lips.

"Hiei," he relied simply, though flinching. Yuusuke eyed him, deciding whether to ask or let be and of course, he wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't pry into someone else's business when hinted. Dammit. He hated being a good friend. Especially in the morning.

"Okay, mind explaining there Kurama? Hiei's not on the ceiling or anything so you need ta verify." He grinned, licking the corners of his lips and hearing his stomach growling. He needed food. Bad.

Kurama nodded curtly, leaning against the wall while the Ningen took out food for his breakfast. He wondered vaguely if his mother was still asleep, or passed out. Most likely the latter, considering the womans history of going out. The sink, he noticed, wouldn't stop dripping even when turned off, and the floor made creaking sounds when he walked over to the counter while he cringed at the dirty, untouched dishes. He decided tomorrow he would come and help the Spirit Detective clean since Keiko was gone away visiting colleges to make her decision.

"Well?"

Glancing up and seeing annoyance on the other boys face, Kurama shook his head. Thinking before school was just too straining. But his brain never seemed to accept that.

"Oh, sorry. Well, yesterday I was walking to my class and I swear Hiei was darting through the halls. I ran after him but when I turned the corner, nothing. No ki or site of him. Don't you think that's odd?"

"Yeah it's weird. . . but I can't believe Hiei of all people would be in a Ningen school! You sure it was him Kurama?"

The redhead nodded casually, checking his cuticles and smiling slightly. "That's what I came for. Has he. . . told you anything peculiar lately? He's definitely not the talkative kind, I understand. But I believe he respects you the most and might confide in you, perhaps more than me. . ." Kurama's smile wilted, replaced by sadness. "We're not as close, you know and I'm not sure why. After he became Mukuro's heir, we drifted apart because of our differences."

Yuusuke stopped what he doing completely, pickle lodged in his mouth and grinned around it. "Respect, yes. Strategy, maybe. Personal problem buddy, no. That would be your department fox boy, no matter what. It's like you're reserved for it even if you two kinda cooled the friendship for a while."

Kurama shrugged, satisfied with the answer given but not happy with it. He already knew they were _close _in the sense of the word for Hiei's standards, but the fire demon wouldn't tell him about his personal agenda, especially after such a long period of absence between the two. And Yuusuke was out apparently as was Kuwabara for obvious reasons and Keiko. Botan and Shizuru would be definitely laughable to go to. . .

He lifted his head, smiling most mischievously.

_Yukina._

He strided to the door, Yuusuke still digging around in the refrigerator for something edible. "See you later Yuusuke, somethings come up."

Kurama rolled his eyes when a hand waved him to go, Yuusuke giggling at finding something he didn't know was there, pulling out a small box and rubbing it to his face happily. Some people were delighted at the smallest things. Kurama smiled to himself and left.

He could make it to Genkai's temple if he hurried. He still had an hour before school started and if he used the trees, he could make it to school with time to spare.

Heh. He felt a ki that belonged to only one person flare slightly near him and grinned maliciously. Maybe he wouldn't need to meet Yukina this fine morning.

He jumped onto a branch, wasting no time in following up and sprinting toward the rapidly disappearing blurs. Glaring and clenching his jaw, jumping cautiously but gracefully, never missing a step and yet never getting close enough to the fire demon. It was frustrating but he didn't give up, not realizing where he was being led.

"Hiei, where are we--"

There were no more trees, and before he could comprehend it, he was falling. Luckily, he caught himself in time and grabbed a passing branch, swinging himself up and growling menacingly. Looking up, he saw a triumphant smirk on a pale face, dark spiky hair with a star burst and blood red eyes. The little demon stood above, watching his reaction with some sick form of amusement in his features.

"Hn."

Kurama smoldered, his eyes portraying hell fire instead of the normal calm and collected demeanor. He wasn't one to lose his cool, but the fool you once phrase was starting to kick in a little. But instead of doing what he _really_ wanted to do and strangle the other, he smiled simply.

"Hiei, I don't appreciate you. . ." _So obviously flirting with me with no intention of giving up. . ._

He grinned, the Forbidden Child would slaughter him if he said that. He didn't bother finishing, deciding it was more interesting to see what the other had to say.

"Well, do I care? I hope you know I didn't force you to follow me." The Jaganshi's voice was colder than usual, relaying nothing about him in the least.

"No, not quite."

Kurama didn't stick around for once, running back through the branches and smiling. For once, he'd gotten the better of the half breed, and that didn't happen every day.

But when he got to school, he remembered what exactly he was going to do and cursed the fire demon twice times over. He accomplished nothing, a useless chase that he walked away from. He could have been asking questions about what really mattered with Yukina! He cursed his naive trait, noticing that no teens were outside the building like usual and realized what time it was.

He was ten minutes _late_. And he was _not _happy.

* * *

"Minamino-san, it's so uncharacteristic of you to be late! It must have been very important. Please tell me and I'll see if I can let it slide since you're such a good student and I wouldn't want your prefect record tarnished by one unfortunate mishappen." The teacher smiled fakely, her shiny glasses glinting in his eyes. 

Two words. Suck. Up.

Kurama giggled inwardly, sticking stray tendrils of hair behind him and giving a tiny nod. "My. . ." _Demon got out and I couldn't leave him all alone, could I? _No, that certainly wouldn't go over very well. "My friend lost his dog and I took it upon myself to help him find it. I'm very sorry sensei."

The woman beamed at him brightly, clasping her hands together on her chest. "Oh Shuuichi, you're such a caring boy. Always looking out for others feelings and helping when not even asked. Such a good student. I'm sure this incident will be excused. Go back to class now and don't forget you pass."

He bowed, smiling gently at her, taking the slip given and thanking her, quietly walking out of the guidance room. He padded through the surprisingly cleared halls, collecting his thoughts.

_He purposely wanted to make me late! But why? Perhaps part of a forming plan. . . _

Kurama glared, nothing really focused in his gaze. He wasn't angry exactly, no not in the least. It was really his fault for foolishly following the Jaganshi, and yet, he couldn't help the ugly head of curiosity wrench at his stomach. All these meetings must mean something, he knew.

"Do they, Kurama?" A voice purred in his mind, almost soothing if he didn't know who it belonged to. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he'd not recognized the ki or remembered Hiei's Jagan abilities.

He saw nothing in front, around, or behind him. So where was he? Kurama remembered the roof, checked to see if anyone saw him and ran to the stairs, two steps at a time.

When he got to the door at the end of the stairs, it was locked, expectantly. He grinned slyly, pulling a ring of multiple keys from his pocket an flipped to the right one, pushing it in the knob. The teachers were so delightful at times.

He hurled out, breeze catching his hair and scattering it with the wind. He scanned the surroundings, spotting a certain fire demon perched on the edge, back to him. He grinned.

"I'm touched. You waited for me Hiei."

"Hn." Turning around, the ruby eyes he was so known for were sparkling with emotion and Kurama's breath was knocked from his lunges in one hateful smack to his stomach when he looked. Dangerously beautiful. Raven black hair swishing with the cool air, a grin curling slightly pink lips. Kurama did a double take, feeling like it was a crime for his eyes to set on such a gorgeous picture.

He felt goose bumps prickling up his arms, chills raising up his spine, and he blinked several times. He wasn't that much blown away at the site, the mere suitability was just too. . . real. Hiei shouldn't of been allowed to look. . . _that_ way.

And he finally found his voice, coming out of his embarrassed haze in a hurry and planting his feet on earth seemingly for the first time in ages.

"Hiei, why are you distracting me lately? It's not like you to play games, especially with me."

The fire demon didn't say anything, piercing gaze releashing nothing but a cold stare.

"Tell me." Kurama's tone wasn't angry, but it wasn't very polite either. He was quite through following the Forbidden Child here and there, taking the repercussions for his foolishness.

Hiei sighed, turning to the side slightly. "What do you want to know then?"

Kurama's eyes widened, taken aback before creasing his eyebrows. "Some sort of trick. . . you're never so open."

"Open?" Hiei replied incredulously. "Hn." He jumped from the edge, closer to Kurama than he had been in ages.

Smiling softly, Kurama stepped forward, raising his chin. "I didn't mean it like that, and you know it. Quit being stubborn and tell me why you're visiting me so frequently. I don't mind really. . . except--"

Hiei snickered, smirking defiantly. "Except when--"

As the famous Youko, notorious for thievery and seduction, he was awfully opened minded, even as a Ningen. And of course, Kurama loved the unexpected (when it wasn't happening to him, of course). A absolutely evil plan began forming at a rapid pace in his brain. So, being devious and cutting off the little demon, he leaned over slightly, just enough to he meet Hiei's height, breathing softly on the others cheek and--

Placed their lips together softly, just a slight brush over the others. He darted his tongue out, licking a corner of Hiei's lips before pulling back, smirking and turning sharply, his hair flowing with the wind like cherry blossoms.

Hiei blinked several times, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers, mouth agape. He stood there, not even realizing when Kurama shut the roof door, or when the time began slipping away at his thoughts.

Kurama had. . .he kissed him!

Well. . . No, that wasn't a kiss, he knew what it was from observing Yuusuke and Keiko, but. . .

It was _something _all right.

* * *

_To be continued. . ._

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! (And sorry for Kurama's ooc-ness, it might be permanent considering the story) I hope this was a good follow up. More to come, hopefully. I don't usually answer reviews but ah, what the hell. :) Oh and if anyone wants to beta this? Heheh, email me or tell me in a review.

CuriousDreamWeaver: Thank you! First review is always awesome. -Huggles-

Evene: Yep, you nailed it right there. His character is a complex and I think it's for a reason heh. A combination of Youko and Shuuichi is what I'm going for, but not too much Shuuichi, because everyone makes him so...cliched.

Faerie Goddyss:claps: Well said. That's basically why I started this fic, to avert my mind from _all_ the useless clichéd plots and bad writing that goes along with this beautiful couple. Although, there's a few gems, like "Let's Fly as the Birds Do" and if you're interesting in finding it, you won't be disappointed

Smirking Arrogance: Ah, thanks for pointing those bits out. I appreciated it, and I fixed it too! I've watched all episodes included the Sensui/Dark Tournament 2 arc, and I know about Hiei being an heir to Mukuro and all that, but the manga I've only read a few of and yeah, Kurama-black-hair. . . eheh. Thanks for the review!

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: Aw, I love you! You review a lot of what I write:D

Everqueen: And you shall find out. . . bwhaha! Thanks!

Shiorifoxiesmom: Thanks!

M-python-girl: I like your pen name lol Nope, he did not I assure you that, but thanks for the compliment! -blush-

Kaori Minamino: Me too, actually. Thanks for reading even if you don't care for yaoi!

Aya-chan: Yeah, sorry 'bout the ooc, it might stay though. Ahh!


	3. Windmill

Disclaimer/warning applies to all chapter.

Windmill

_It was the sweetness  
of your skin  
It was the hope of  
all we might have been  
That filled me with the  
hope to wish  
impossible things  
(To Wish Impossible Things) The Cure_

Smiling slyly, Kurama took longer to get home after school than he usually did, savoring the gloriously fresh air, scented with the delightful smell of flowers in early bloom. He loved Spring. He liked planting the lovely flowers and watching them grow, it was one of the few things that had exceptional beauty in this world.

He liked Spring for another reason. The thunder storms always brought Hiei to his window unless the fire demon was in the Makai. It was pleasant, just the two of them. All though, this year Hiei visited less frequently, and when he did, they hadn't talked much. It made Kurama get a sadness deep inside whenever he thought about it. He didn't have many _true_ friends, despite his popularity, much less a best friend. He had always felt closer to the other, more than Yuusuke or Kuwabara because they were somewhat alike, both having the same feelings deep down about people they cared about or opinions.

With all the sudden appearances of the Janganshi, Kurama was suspicious but at the same time, he welcomed the company. He had missed him, more than he liked to admit to himself. And, it _was_ fun, the strange little game they were playing.

"Hello, Kurama-san." A voice pipped up somewhere behind him, soothing and distinctly female.

He turned around, spotting dark brown hair and large eyes that belonged to Keiko. Surprised, he waved, grinning brightly at her.

"Keiko, you're back so soon! I thought you'd be gone at least another week!"

She giggled in a small voice, clasping her hands together firmly. "Well, yes, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Yuusuke. His apartment must be a mess." She sweat dropped when Kurama shuddered violently. "Uh, I take it I won't be surprised huh?" She laughed.

Kurama shrugged, running his hand through his hair. "No, I s'pose you won't Keiko-chan. Let's go see him, I'll help you clean." He caught the nervous look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

She looked up, seemingly surprised. "Um, no not really. Why?"

Smiling, Kurama tilted his head, watching the apprehension in Keiko's eyes grow. "Well, you look like somethings eating at you. Are you sure nothings wrong?"

She took a deep breath, small tears suddenly gathering in her eyes. Kurama gasped, taking Keiko's hand and squeezing tightly. "Keiko! It must be serious if you're drawn to tears, tell me!"

"K-kurama. . . I. . . Oh it's bad, Yuusuke and school and. . . " She muttered, words flowing together and stuttering.

He sat her in a near by bench, never relinquishing his hold on her small hand. "Are you hurt? Did someone do something to you while you were there?" He questioned softly.

She laughed bitterly. Keiko was never this lost , never looking so defeated. It nearly broke Kurama's heart. He squeezed her hand gently, holding his breath subconsciously.

"I found out, while I was away that. . . I'm pregnant, " She whispered, he barely heard the words spoken. Kurama gaped, eyes impossibly wide before he came to his senses.

"Keiko. . . you're. . . you're sure?"

She nodded gravely, searching his face for anything. "Yes, and I have no idea how I'm going to tell him! What's going to happen? I'm so scared. Kurama-san, you're so smart, how do you think I should tell him?"

He hugged her, sighing. "I. . . the best thing to do is simply break it to him. Yuusuke is a very caring and, even if he doesn't show it, sensible person. He'll think about things with you, and you two will reach a reasonable decision on what you want to do about this." He grinned to himself, applauding his quick thinking. It seemed to console her.

Sniffing and smiling, she sat up, last traces of tears leaving. "Thank you Kurama. I don't really remember us ever talking like this. I needed it with Shizuru and Botan so busy. You're so caring Kurama. It's nice to know."

He nodded slightly at her, pushing a pesky lock of crimson hair behind his hair. They stood, and he patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine Keiko, really. Let's go, shall we?"

She grinned, and they walked, a comfortable silence in the air.

"Kurama!"

The red head turned around, meeting dark ruby orbs. His eyes widened and he stepped back subconsciously. He turned to Keiko sharply, smiling madly. "You go ahead Keiko-chan, I have business with Hiei."

She nodded, waving and walking ahead. "See you there Kurama."

Hiei 'ported from the tree, raising his chin and pocketing his hands beneath the dark cloak, staring passively at Kurama. The fox straightened himself, licking his lips and smiling softly.

"Hello Hiei."

The fire demon snorted, and if Kurama squinted, he could see dashes of pink around the others cheeks. He smiled reassuringly, trying not to make the Forbidden Child embarrassed but at the same time, wanting to rub in his small victory. It really wasn't a victory, more of a. . . loophole? A kiss wasn't a cheat, anyway.

"You cheated," Hiei spit out bitterly, curling up his lip in a silent snarl. Kurama shrugged, dejectedly and watched amused at how Hiei was trying desperately to keep his normal calm and calculating stance but failing miserably.

"I never cheat. And I didn't consider it a game at the time, Hiei so that is most certainly not cheating." Kurama couldn't stop the smirk if he tried (which he didn't).

"Yes, you did. And. . . --"

"Point made." He interrupted, raising his eyebrows.

Growling and looking more disgruntled than Kurama had seen in a while, Hiei continued as if Kurama hadn't interjected. "And you started this whole thing in the first place, fox when--"

"If I may, I started _nothing_. You're the one that pops up after such a long absence and excepts me to go along with whatever you have planned! I--"

Hiei smiled lecherously, chuckling slightly. His mood change was incredible, if not rude. Kurama felt his mouth drop, words that were carefully formed lost to the way the fire demon looked. He walked past the fox, sparing a single sultry glance before dashing off. "Don't get so worked up Kurama," he whispered silkily.

Wide and vibrant emerald eyes stretched completely, mouth going slack as the fire demon shifted into the trees above, running in the direction of Urameshi's residence with sensual grace and beauty.

Had he. . . been led along?

No no no, that was insane. Hiei purposely trying to get a rile out of him? Strange and unusual indeed. He glanced around for any ningen eyes on him, found none and took Hiei's rout in the trees, surveying and sniffing the air for the fire demon's scent. It was all around and he found it somewhat delicious.

"Hiei, come back here!" He yelled, trying to keep his voice as unemotional as he could but feeling quite light headed.

_What's wrong Kurama? Did I make you angry?_

Damn that insufferable Jagan, Kurama thought miserably. He'd get him, and once his plan was formed in its final stages. He had a vague idea of what he was going to do to the Jaganshi in the mean time, but that was a tad too graphic he decided. He hated feeling. . . so exposed, not physically but his mind. He was so used to being the sharpest out of the four and having Hiei trick him so many times, it just unnerved him.

Before he realized it, he was already above Yuusuke's house, glaring steadily at the ugly paint. Jumping down, he brushed strands of annoying red hair away from his cheek. Frustration was not his favorite thing, nor did he _ever_ like to admit he was. That was probably what the little bastard wanted him to say. _Hiei I'm getting frustrated with this!_ He'd laugh in Kurama's face and congratulate himself on winning the twisted challenge.

A challenge Kurama had yet to figure out what was about.

_Oh well_, he sighed, touching to door bell, and putting on a small smile. He was here to yelp Yuusuke and Keiko, not sulk about something completely stupid. _Like my dignity_, he hissed mentally before shaking his head and breathing to calm his conflicted thoughts. And, he didn't sulk.

The door opened and a very white Yuusuke appeared, wearing an apron with a thin smile on his lips.

Kurama giggled behind his hand, before noticing the stressed look on his friend's face. "Hey Kurama, c'mon in." The boy gestured with his arm, and Kurama nodded, following him.

Keiko smiled at him immediately, eyes brightening up. She was working diligently on scrubbing the sink, chestnut hair tied back in a loose pony tail. He smiled back at her, noting the small awkwardness in the way she moved, almost nervous.

"We were just. . . talking." Yuusuke sighed, rubbing his sweaty forehead. The red head glanced around and noticed the shine in the counters. Hmm, kitchen first then. "Hiei's here too, but he's not actually _doing _anything. He's being lazy, go get him from the window, would ya and try to get him off his ass? I don't even know why he bothered coming."

Blinking, Kurama could only nod mutely while thinking dark thoughts. He found the little demon sitting on the window seal, arms folded and head down in deep concentration. Oh, the things he could do. But more likely than not, Hiei would jerk up and try to decapitate him. He was always prepared.

Kurama slid closer, trying with easy grace and touching with his finger the almost babyish curve of the Forbidden Child's cheeks, grinning.

"You're very cute like this. It's surprising."

A smirk was beginning to form. "Are you implying something fox?"

"Perhaps. . . perhaps not."

Two ruby eyes stared into his, analyzing and boring into his so tenderly. Kurama turned away first, cursing under his breath. "Are you going to sit here, or would you care to help Hiei? I'm not in the mood for games."

"Hn, what do you think?"

Kurama grinned slyly, grabbing a small arm and nearly dragging the other off his feet. "Too bad, really. Because you're going to whether you like it or not."

* * *

Yuusuke blinked several times, eyeing them before raising his head, hiding a smirk. Kurama had on gloves, a . . . mask and his hair was tied back in a neat pony tail. And when he got over the complete shock Kurama had forced Hiei into helping, he then laughed until he couldn't see when the fire demon came out with no cloak, gloves and a weird maid-ish hat on. If he wasn't straight, he'd say the other looked almost cute.

Kurama smiled at him, rubbing his squeaky hands together. "All right," he said through the mask, words coming out with a creepy Darth Vader sounding voice. "Where do we start?"

Still snickering lightly, Yuusuke led the two to the living room, ushering them in. "Here ya go, work away buddy. Hiei." He grinned, wondering off to where Keiko was scrubbing the sink and hugging her from behind. Kurama caught the gesture, smiling with endearment.

He turned back to the cursing mess beside him, stopping himself from crackling.

"Come on Hiei, it's not that bad."

He faintly heard something like "I'm going to kill you" before the demon sat down and began putting books in order. Smiling fondly, Kurama resisted another terrible urge and got to work.

* * *

Yay, phew, chapter done. I can't wait to write the next one so everyone review, k?

Now. . . To all the lovely reviews,

Kaori Minamino: Clandestine is very much English, means something like concealing. Thanks!

Evene: You'll find out. . . bwhahaha! Thanks!

C: Yes I know and it's degrading and disgusting. Thanks!

shiorifoxiesmon: Thanks!

M-python-girl: Hah, thanks!

CuriousDreamWeaver: O Thanks! Hopefully I'll get some romance in this story soon!

Faery Goddyess: Glad you don't mind. It's fun turning his character into something different, even if it isn't true to him.

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: Haha. -picutes Hiei doing backflips- Teh hottness.

LadyRainrin: Thanks!

Kyoka: Wow, thanks! I like the plot too, and this story is my baby.


	4. Empty Eyes

Disclaimer and warning applies to all chapters.

_Renegade steer clear!  
A tournament,  
tournament, a tournament of lies.  
Offer me solutions,  
offer me alternatives and I decline_  
(It's The End Of The World As We Know It) REM

Empty Eyes

"Kurama, I'm sick of this! Please, remind me why _I_ have to help?"

Chuckling softly behind his hand, Kurama shrugged, struggling to hide the easy smile at seeing Hiei slumped over and puffing out his cheeks. It was impossibly cute especially with the adorable outfit he'd gotten the Jaganshi to wear. Instead of the dark cloak, it was replaced with a fluffy black shirt, button down and it showed off Hiei's chest and lower abdomen. The boots he usually wore were taken off, and sandals had been stuck on along with black socks that went to his knees, baggy pants pushed up so they were tucked into them. To top it off, Hiei agreed to a Maid's hat but of course he had no idea what it was so it was a lot easier for Kurama and a white frilly apron.

He crackled darkly in his mind, finger's itching for a camera. But he refrained and took a feather duster, pushing it into Hiei's hands and grinning ruefully at the look on the other's face.

"And what do you expect me to do with _this_?" The demon questioned appalled, glaring at him with disgust.

Smiling, Kurama took pleasure in taking Hiei's hand, directing to him to the shelf of books on the wall and pointed to the mounds of dust collecting on them. "There, small circles and remove all of it. Don't leave anything unturned. It's better to do it right the first time instead of going back a second time for what you missed." He was well aware of how motherly his voice sounded, and apparently so did Hiei from the look he was getting.

Snickering, the fire demon started dusting, surprisingly careful and looked back at the fox. "Heh, you're such a ningen, Kurama."

Really, Kurama should have taken it to offense, but the almost joking way Hiei said it, he couldn't have. Glaring halfheartedly, he turned, sulking. _I'm getting too old. . . and he's too young. Ugh. (1)_

Yuusuke was busy mopping the floor of the kitchen and Keiko was. . . where was she? He followed the trail of scattered clothes, into a bedroom and found the girl flipping through a worn photo album.

"Keiko-chan, what are you doing?" He asked softly.

She looked up, blinking and smiling gently at him. "Oh, just looking at all these memories. I can't believe some of the pictures in here, you know?"

He shrugged, sitting down beside her. His eyes widened at the first photo his eyes laid on. It was of him and Hiei, the latter curled in a ball and resting at his side while he ran careful fingers through the Jaganshi's hair. Who kept that one? More importantly, who took it? He blushed at the look Keiko sent him.

She grinned knowingly. "You still do, don't you Kurama-san?"

He smiled softly, watching the shadows play on the worn pictures. He could remember perfectly when some of them happened, while other's evaded his usually sharp mind.

"Yes, I do Keiko. Very much. You knew?"

Nodding, she closed the large album, pushing it back in the slot between a few videos and turned to him. "All of us, we knew even back then, it wasn't hard to tell you know. The small looks shared, the way you so adoringly watched him fight. And when. . . when he became Mukuro's heir, every one of us saw your heart break."

Kurama sighed deeply, closing his eyes and reliving all the times he sat in his room waiting for the little demon to return from the Makai. "Yes, yes I know. Yuusuke wouldn't leave me alone every day after I found out for a long time. It wasn't like they were getting married, I knew, but my brain just took it differently. She was intruding on different territory and my jealousy as a Youko took over. He didn't visit me anymore either, rarely if. And he still doesn't."

"Oh Kurama-san. . ." Her eyes were glassed over, hand to her lips. They turned their heads suddenly, hearing a small click towards the door.

Kurama got up, brushing off his pants and furrowing his brows. "No, it's fine. We should be helping the other two, don't you think Keiko?"

She nodded, walking with him from the now clean room.

"Hiei, you better put down that duster!" They heard Yuusuke shriek, and then a smacking sound like a book slamming.

"Cram it ningen, I'm sick of playing house!"

Kurama blinking, mouth open and agape as Hiei stood on the dirty couch, swinging his feather duster and hitting Yuusuke in the head before pulling off his maid's hat, the apron and sandals, glaring. Kurama noticed how dusty he was and smiled gently, reassuringly and stepping toward him. Keiko giggled, helping up the dazed boy on the ground and poking the mark the make-shift weapon had caused.

"Hiei, what _are _you doing?"

The small demon stopped in the middle of tearing up the white apron, blowing bangs from his forehead and giving the fox a nasty look as he put his cloak on. "Leave me alone, I'm sick of this stupid cleaning when I get absolutely _nothing_ out of it while you and that ningen wench chatter away!"

The red head went pale, color completely drained from his face. "Y-you heard our conversation?"

The Jaganshi said nothing, opening up a window and dashing out. Keiko gasped, dropping Yuusuke from her arms and rushing to Kurama. "That was the clicking sound!"

Looking down, he mumbled out "I'm sorry but I to leave" before shutting the door, breaking out into a sprint for his house and not looking back. His heart hurt painfully, and something was in his eye, something making him twitch and a low scream escaped.

_He heard and he didn't care! He was disgusted. . . completely appalled. And today was going so good, nothing could have ruined it. Why, of all days did I pick this one to spill my heart! And to Keiko! That girl is just too easy to talk to._

It wasn't long before he reached his house, unlocking the door and ignoring his mother's voice, heading straight for his room. He pushed college pamphlets off his bed and sat down with a deep sigh, putting his head in his hands.

"Being helpful has its downsides," Kurama laughed darkly. "But. . . I shouldn't let this get to me. It's not necessarily a bad thing, though. I should be optimistic now that he knows."

_Optimistic, didn't you see his reaction?_

_At least he knows, and I don't have to hide it. Besides, I kissed him on the roof and he wasn't disgusted. Perhaps he just needed time to think?_

_Don't delude yourself Kurama. It only causes pain. Did you even stay to see his face? No. So how do you know?_

_He didn't act strange around me today! Y. . . Youko?_

Kurama's eyes widened, shock written over his features. Either his conscious was playing a horrible joke or the ancient fox demon was communicating with him. The voice didn't answer, which he was grateful for. He didn't need his sanity to be questioned amids his problems.

"Strange. He's never spoken to me before. . . not like that, anyway."

The fox got up from his crouched position, looking into the mirror with dull emerald eyes. Everything was there, naturally, his bright red hair, his false smile and his slightly muscled body. . .

Something just felt amiss.

"Shuuichi, Shuuichi are you in there? What's wrong dear?"

His mother's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he immediately answered the concerned voice. "I'm fine mother, just had an off day is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Mother."

"Well, all right. Dinner is in the frig if you want. And, if you need to talk about anything Shuuichi, I'm here."

Kurama could almost see the sweet smile cross her face and felt his guilt rise. Everytime she was near or said kind things, it hurt him a thousand times worse nowadays. _After high school, less than a year. . . I'll move out and my guilt will leave, _he reasoned, knowing his plan wasn't really intact.

It wasn't even a plan really. An escape.

A tapping sound came from his window. He narrowed his eyes, noticing the clouds forming and the wind picking up. A storm was definitely on its way, and he could only stare longingly at the window seal. Many nights the little fire demon spent there, watching the lightning streak the sky.

"It's getting darker. . . if there's a storm. . . will he?"

He didn't finish. Instead of the tree branch scratching the window, it was tiny hand. He almost fell over himself to get there, lifting it up and smiling as sincerely as he could.

"Hiei."

His happiness was rather embarrassing considering Hiei's cold demeanor, and he tried to stifle it. Climbing through the window, the fire demon stretched and planted himself on the floor, ignoring Kurama's greeting.

"Hn."

"There's a storm coming. I thought you'd retreat to the Makai."

Another disgruntled "hn."

Kurama's patience was wearing thin despite his normally calm status. "Please Hiei, just talk to me." A very devious idea popped into his head, causing a slight smirk to curl his lips. Oh yes, operation ice cream--bribe is in order. He'd get the Jaganshi to talk.

"Hiei," he purred, waving flags internally when the other's ears perked. "I have sweet snow. . . "

Twin ruby orbs blinked at him, a curious look replaced the earlier malice. "I'm listening. . ."

"Would you like some?"

A small nod. Kurama got up from his place on his bed, flipping back crimson hair and giving the Forbidden Child a dazzling smile. "Well then, I'll get you a gallon but then we _talk_, deal?"

Another nod, but it wasn't convincing enough. It was a complete risk. . . but what the hell? "How about you come with me?"

Hiei didn't reply immediately, bowing his head. "You've never invited me into your house besides this room. There's a trick, and I demand to know what it is!"

Kurama grinned, licking his lips in a predatory manner, swatting the overwhelming urge to pinch Hiei's cheeks because yes, he was _that_ adorable.

"No, I suppose I haven't for the fact that you detest ningens and their customs. And no, it's not a trick." He smiled, reassuring the other of his intentions.

"Fine," Hiei growled, standing from his spot on the floor but reluctant to join Kurama at the door.

"What's wrong?"

Hiei looked back toward the rain, watching drops hit the glass and slid down. "Nothing."

Kurama's oxygen supply suddenly depleted as the tiny figure stared intently at the droplets, perhaps there was even a ghost of a. . . _smile_ on the Jaganshi's lips before he turned back sharply, walking with the usual air of confidence.

"All right. Lead the way fox."

The smile Kurama painted on finally reached his eyes.

-

"What flavor would you like, Hiei?" Kurama asked sweetly, taking out assorted boxes from the freezer and setting them on the counter.

The fire demon's hands twitched excitedly, mouth parted slightly as Kurama opened a container of Neapolitan for himself, scooping out only the chocolate and strawberry. Hiei watched with rapt attention.

"The white," he whispered.

Nodding and taking the vanilla out, Kurama put it in a small bowl, handing it over to the admiring demon. "There you go. I can't understand how you like vanilla. Nasty stuff."

When he sat down, Hiei directed a heated glare to him, as if to say 'one more time, just one. . . '

Kurama gulped.

He carefully ate his ice cream, keeping one eye on Hiei and the other on his mouth. He felt absolutely horrible when Hiei shuffled the freezing mess into his petite mouth, tongue going out to lick his lips. Oh yes, Kurama felt terrible.

"You promised we'd talk, Hiei."

The fire demon looked up, narrowing his crimson eyes. "I promised you nothing."

Kurama licked his spoon, finishing the last lump of chocolate, keeping his eyes directed at Hiei. "Then perhaps I shouldn't give you anymore, hmm?"

The near hysteria that erupted from the door way was not expected, startling the two.

"Shuuichi, _who _is this!"

Kurama sighed. Shiori.

* * *

TBC

1- Youko Kurama is, mm, about 1000 years of age, I've been led to believe. Hiei is around 250, or 500, somewhere in that general area. So even in demon years, they are quite a bit apart age wise. I have my own thoughts on Shuuichi. . . but I won't bore anyone because it'd take like three paragraphs. Tch.

I think this chapter's my favorite. -huggles Hiei- And I bet you guys thought Kura-chan would run home and cry. Psh, not this Kurama. (He didn't even cry when his mother was sick, if I remember.) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The next chapter might be delayed, however, because I have a lot to do. And I mean a _lot_ next week. Now, on to my lovely reviewers.

Evene: Um, I'd rather not tell you because it could ruin the story but note that I know what I'm doing in the plot so don't worry, it'll happen heehee. Thanks!

hiei's siss: Thanks!

dimonyo-anghel: Tch, who wouldn't? Hiei... -drool- Thanks!

LadyRainrin: Thanks!

Kaori Minamino: Shank ya! You're welcome, anymore questions, ask away. Hiei is so adorable, ne?

FoxofRoses: Mmm, I wouldn't say you were wrong. Bwhaha!

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: -giggles insanely- damn right the sexyness. . . now you've got me thinking about it nyaa!

darksaphire: Yay, fan art! If you do draw it, send it to nikkiratpoison at yahoo please. I'd appreciate it greatly! Such an adorable picture as well. Thanks!


	5. Solution

Disclaimer and warning applies to all chapters.

_I should warn you  
__Things you're feeling,  
__aren't normal now  
__Think you need me  
__it's not easy  
_The All American Rejects, (Too Far Gone)

_Solution_

-

"Shuuichi, who is this?"

Kurama looked up, giving a slight smile at his mother's presence and took a deep breath. Hiei was incredibly calm, if not down right oblivious of the ningen woman's sudden appearance and he didn't know whether or not to be ecstatic Hiei didn't care or mildly angry. He decided an easy medium and cleared their bowls of finished ice cream.

"My friend, mother," he answered simply. Short and to the point. He didn't need to give away information that was definitely not necessary.

Her brows wrinkled, hand going up to brush stray hair away from her face as she scanned Hiei's strange choice of dress and spiky hair. "Well, I've never seen him before, dear. Is he new?"

"No. I've known him before last year. We're good friends." He blushed, sitting down with a sigh. Friend? Did Hiei even consider him a friend anymore? And he lied. He never lied if it could be helped.

Kurama sat down, trying to place the look on Hiei's face. It was a mix between confusion and apprehension. He should have known not to bring the fire demon into the kitchen or the house, for that matter. He knew Hiei would be uncomfortable if his mother came and saw him, confronted them. Hiei's black clothes made him resemble a goth and his mother didn't approve of that life style. But of course he did it anyway and decided to be spontaneous, against his better judgment, too. Maybe Youko really was getting to him!

Shiori took a seat beside Hiei, inspecting him further before glancing at Kurama with a disapproving tone to her voice. "Well, he seems _nice_. . . But it'd appreciate you telling me when you have friends over! Now would you like some tea. . . --" Her gaze settled on Hiei, expecting an answer.

"Hiei," Kurama interjected, hoping the other saw his pleading look.

"No, I'm leaving now," Hiei said with a quiet voice, irritation lacing each syllable as he spoke, standing and frowning. Kurama bit his lip, mind going a mile a minute as to how he wold actually stop the Jaganshi from leaving without looking too hasty. He smiled softly at his mother as Hiei began towards the stairs.

"I'll be right back mother."

"Okay dear. Would you like some tea though, it's no trouble to make it!"

He shook his head politely before walking as fast as he could up each step in a mannered fashion. When he got to the top, he ran to his room and pushed open the door to see Hiei about to climb out of his window and plunge into the unforgiving rain.

"Hiei! Don't go!"

The fire demon stopped with a flinch, turning to face the redhead with passive eyes. "Your mother does not like me." He didn't look at Kurama, instead finding the wall behind him fascinating and crossed his arms with a snort.

"That's not true! She just, she's not used to me having _different_ people over. And I usually talk about friends from school and tell her things and such. . . " Kurama was seriously thinking about kicking himself. Now Hiei was steadily glaring at him, passive ruby had made a drastic transition to crimson red. He had never stumbled over his words so unintelligently before either.

"_Hn_. So I'm not considered important. I think I understand perfectly, _Shuuichi_."

The mockery in Hiei's voice _hurt_, badly. Kurama nearly winced, but stoned his face. Showing weakness was not on his list of things to do. And he knew Hiei would catch it.

"You have it completely wrong. You're the most important person to me, Hiei and. . . " He trailed off, a dark curtain being drawn in his mind and taking his thoughts away.

"Important? I'm not important. To anyone." Hiei snorted again, jumping onto the seal ready to go out into the rain until Kurama's voice stopped him, yet again. He glared at the fox, setting his lips in a thin line.

"You are to me!" Kurama took an experimental step forward and smiled awkwardly. "Hiei, when will you stop thinking that way about yourself?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, raising his head. "When people leave me the hell alone. I never asked for your companionship. You were a tool and that was all. Simple, but now you're trying to. . . to take everything and confuse me!"

That sentence made something snap inside Kurama and he glared. "I did nothing of the sort! And I'm sorry I wanted to be your friend." He sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm not trying to--"

"Then why do you _love_ me?" Hiei spat the word with venom, face clouding darkly with undisguised disgust.

Kurama gasped, swallowing the bile rising in his throat and shook his head. "You. . . you heard us then?"

Hiei nodded, scowling.

"And. . . " He laughed, smiling and closing his eyes. "You don't feel the same, do you? I didn't think so, but I just couldn't stop. I did it to myself, anyway. It's no trouble to you so nothings changed. You can leave." Kurama sighed, turning his back to the rapidly blinking Hiei.

"I. . . I never said that!"

Startled by the change in Hiei's usually calm voice, red hair splashed in tendrils as Kurama pivoted, complete shock written on his face. "_What_," he hissed out, surprised his mouth had the capacity to work.

Raising an eyebrow, Hiei smirked, tilting his head to the side which caused a cascade of ebony to fall into his amused ruby eyes. "I said, since you've suddenly acquired a hearing problem, that I never said anything about rejecting you, as ningen's would say. I just see no realistic answer to why, in all of the Makai would you want to. . ." He stopped, uncomfortable silence taking over.

That was more than Hiei said in the last month. Kurama smiled softly, generously ignoring Hiei's crack at his hearing and barely refrained himself from jumping the fire demon. "Oh Hiei, how could you think that? _Why_ do you think that?" He subconsciously found himself closer to the Forbidden Child than he realized.

The fire demon snorted, skeptical. "Because I'm worthless. And you are obviously not. Killing is the only thing on my mind, not ningen emotions. They get in the way."

"That's not true. Yuusuke loves Keiko dearly, and their relationship has never got 'in the way'."

Hiei nodded. "Yes but they don't fight yokai together, now do they?"

Blushing, Kurama shook his head. Was this Hiei's way of actually considering a. . . _relationship_? And after so long of being simple comrades in battle, after so long of Kurama hopelessly in love, it could very well become a possibility.

"No, you're right. But we can fend for ourselves as we always have. it wouldn't change." Kurama sat on the bed, ignoring Hiei's questioning gaze and studied his nails quietly, trying to stop the giddy feeling bubbling up inside him.

"Hn."

Once again, silence filled the air and Kurama had to stifle a nervous twitch. Awkward silences were one of his most hated things, nearly as bad as unkept facial hair. He shuddered.

"So. . . where does this leave us, then?" He asked quietly.

Hiei shrugged, stepping from the seal and sliding down the wall, closing his eyes. "It's up to you, I suppose."

"Hn." Kurama laughed as Hiei glared at him.

-

"Yuusuke, what name do you thinks the cutest for a boy?"

Keiko had told everyone earlier, and everyone excepted it well and offered them congratulations.

Keiko sat on the now clean couch with Botan and Shizuru, poking her boyfriend in the back of his head and causing his focus to demolish. Kuwabara howled with smug laughter, killing Yuusuke's character in _Mortal Combat_ and doing a victory dance. Yuusuke glared, sulking. Kurama sat on the floor with Hiei, smiling at the two.

"How should I know Keiko, I don't pay attention to that stuff."

"Oh! How about Subaru?" Botan piped, giggling pointedly.

"Subaru Urameshi?" Kuwabara blanched. "Sounds weird. And what if it's a girl?"

Shizuru's foot connected with his cheek, pushing him against the floor viciously. "And did she ask you, baby brother?"

Kuwabara soundlessly inched into a corner as a smirking Shizuru sat back down, smiling at Botan.

"How about Amoura? If it's girl, that is," Kurama suggested, smiling brightly at Keiko, glancing at Hiei's bored expression.

"That's not bad, actually. I'll consider that one, thanks Kurama!" Keiko grinned happily, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Yuusuke followed with a lopsided smile.

Kuwabara yawned, glaring at Hiei. "Are you sleeping shrimp?"

Kurama watched ruby eyes open, blink and narrow in a fraction of time. "Shut up idiot. This is boring and I'm getting impatient." He turned to Kurama. "You promised we'd leave soon."

Laughing nervously, Kurama blushed. "Well, yes I know, but this is probably the last time all of us we'll have time to be together."

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

Kuwabara slid over to Shizuru, grinning slyly and whispering. "Hey, they're having a lover's quarrel. Heh heh heh."

Both demon's sent death glares over in his direction and the force sent him reeling, with the help of Shizuru's punch he cowered in a corner again.

Standing, Kurama stretched. "Well, let's leave then, I wanted to look over colleges anyway." Hiei snorted, turning his head away.

"Hey, Kurama, c'mere!" Yuusuke shouted through the kitchen opening, grinning madly.

Kurama sighed, smiling apologetically at the slumped form of his 'lover'.

_I wonder if I can say that. Lover. It sounds so. . . strange. He said he needed time, so it's not official but I'm so close to having everything I want. . . _

And what could Yuusuke want?

He sighed again.

* * *

Well, this chapter made me frustrated, partly from my lack of sleep too. And I hate it. Sorry if it's utter crap, but it wouldn't have gotten out if I delayed writing it. Hopefully, the next will be better. -hides- Oh, and Shiori's views on the goth life style doesn't reflect my own, so no hate mail on that. I kind of took my own mother's opinion on that. And many fics use some Japanese language but since _I'm_ not (although I can speak some) I don't write it in. Thought I'd throw that out there.

Evene: I don't know, sweet snow came up in a bunch of fanfics, and I decided I loved how cute it sounded. It fits, as well. Hiei having an obsession with ice cream of all things. Thanks a trillion haha.

KyoHana: Thanks for liking!

kikira-san: You are welcome! It's so completely clichéd and pisses me off sometimes how much of a baby they make him. I wish he'd spike the ice cream. . .Thanks!

shiorifoxiesmom: Hahah, yep! Thanks!

Everqueen: Shank you!

Kuranga108: Aww, thanks! Yeah, the games were cool beans haha.

Chaos Guardian Sethros: Ohhh, okay. I don't know how I got 1000. Thanks a bunch!

spirit-gun: Bwahaha. Sadly it wasn't fire and brimstone. Thanks!

FoxofRoses: Yep, he does. Thanks!

Kaori Minamino: Yeah, I laughed at picturing that in my head haha. Thanks!

princess-sunshine: Hey, thanks! Huggles to you too. My Hiei muse is getting too cocky from being noticed lol.

LadyRainrin: Thanks! Glad you likey.


	6. Close Your Eyes

Disclaimer and warning applies to all chapters.

_Am I more than you  
bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you  
anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just  
who I am this week  
_Fallout Boy (_Sugar, We're Going Down_)

_Close Your Eyes_

-

Kurama blanched, disgusted. He sat up, flipping through college applications and pamphlets while keeping one eye on the curled up form by the window, smiling slightly at the shadowed figure.

_"So. . . is there something going on between you two, Kurama?" _Yuusuke grinned so sheepishly, Kurama knew the moment he stepped in the small kitchen what the half breed wanted.

And his words still took over his brain, making it impossibly hard to concentrate. Keiko had said they all knew, but still. It floored him. The usually dense spirit detective asking him something like _that_.

_"Of course not, we're only friends. . . "_

Another lie. How many more before they'd all coming tumbling back to him?

_"Well, just asking. You guys seem more. . . comfortable with each other. Must be our imagination!"_

Kurama twitched. Keiko told Yuusuke, obviously, and that was how he came to the conclusion. Would Hiei want to tell them, anyway? His private natural would definitely make Kurama think no, but then, he never cared what people thought of him, or his acquaintances. Well, partly because he didn't care about _them_.

_"It's understandable. I'd tell you, though, if something like that happened."_

Hiei was mumbling something which peaked his curiosity. Kurama threw the papers down with a grin, and crouched by the sleeping demon's side, careful not to wake him. Hiei was a good bit more innocent looking when in slumber, so child-like and warm. Of course, if you made a move to attack, he'd wake and slice your arm open but that was a given.

"Stupid. . . eh, go'way. No, I do not like raspberry pie. What th' hell is 'raspberry'? Sounds disgusting. . . stupid idiot. " Hiei batted a hand, yawning and fidgeting.

Blushing fiercely, Kurama stood, biting his lip impossibly hard and drawing a thin trail of blood. The Jaganshi was impossibly cute, and he had to stop from tackling him.

_"Sure you would Kurama. That's why we have no idea what's going on in your life, eh?"_

Narrowing his eyes Kurama resumed looking at colleges, ignoring the anger bubbling at the conversation. Was it really his fault that no one asked? He wasn't going to purposely spill his life story.

_"I'm truly sorry Yuusuke, but that's life. We're all busy and I don't have time to update everyone. And neither do you, for that matter."_

He remembered walking out after that, grabbing Hiei and glaring the entire sprint home. Hiei didn't question him, which he was grateful for. One thing about the fire demon Kurama absolutely loved was his silent nature.

"Shuuichi?"

His mother's sweet voice was slightly muffled as it broke through his concentration. He sighed, waking Hiei gently and picking him up, much to the fire demon's annoyance and sitting him in a pile of pillows to cover his small frame, relishing in the feel of the lithe figure and smiled when he instantly fell back asleep. He vaguely wondered how much undisturbed sleep the Forbidden Child got.

"Coming mother!"

He opened the door and saw a tray with hot tea and rice cakes, a smile on her face as she tried peaking over Kurama's shoulder.

"I brought something for you dear."

"Thank you. I'm rather busy right now though. I'll take it and--"

Shiori creased her brows, spotting a head of dark hair stick out from a mountain of pillows. "Shuuichi, is that boy from yesterday here again?"

Kurama gulped, licking his lips. "Yes mother and I--"

"Shuuichi," she whispered with a frown. "You know I don't like you hanging around people like that. And I thought I asked you to tell me when you have friends over? He's already setting a bad example for you! And he looks like a child, people might wonder if you two walk down the street together."

The ache in Kurama's heart wasn't just of sadness, he was getting angry. His mother was usually a very understanding woman when it came to people's differences.

"Mother, please, I know what I'm doing. Hiei isn't a 'goth'. It's a color he prefers and he's no child by the sound of his voice. If people bother me, I'm very sure I can take care of myself." He knew his tone was none too polite but he couldn't help it. After everything, he tried to be a good son while she lived, despite the charade.

"_Color he prefers_? Isn't that a smudge depressing for someone his age?" Pushing past the redhead, she stood at the foot of his bed, inspecting Hiei with confusion and distrust. "And I know you're a caring person Shuuichi, but I really can't see you making friends with _him_. Why is he in your bed, anyway?"

Taking a deep breath and fearing the fire demon waking, Kurama ushered his mother away from the bed with a gentle grip. "He fell asleep there and I didn't want to disturb him. And why can't you, I see no difference in his clothes from mine. It changes not the person, nor the personality."

She seemed to consider his words, biting her lip and setting the tray on his desk. "Well, you're almost eighteen now, so I can't control your life, as much as I would like too." She smiled slightly. "So, I really should give you more credit on who you'd rather talk to."

He nodded gratefully, embracing her lightly. "Thank you mother."

Shiori opened his door, stepping out but turned back to give him a final glance. "But you know, I don't like this." The door closed.

Kurama let out a breath of air he didn't know he held, sighing deeply and watching ruby eyes slowly open. A soft groan came from Hiei as he sat up, glaring at the bed. The redhead sat beside him with a grin, licking his lips.

"Sleep well?"

Slowly, Hiei's head turned toward him and he yawned. "Hn."

"Would you like a rice cake Hiei?"

"Hn."

Kurama took that as a yes and retrieved the tray, noticing the fire demon's intent gaze. He grinned mischievously, taking one of the cakes in his hand and waving it under the half-koorime's nose enticingly. He laughed at the little sniffle.

Hiei blinked, a confused expression on his face. Kurama blushed darkly, scarlet hair falling over his shoulder and into his eyes. Finally, Hiei spoke. "And how do you expect me to eat it on your hand? I can't eat your hand too, Kurama."

"Well. . . ah, why don't you just eat it _off_?"

They both stared at each other, Hiei with mild interest while Kurama seemed to be shivering violently.

More silence.

That is-- until Hiei did the unthinkable, (at least in Kurama's mind) leaning down while keeping eye contact with the fox as he took a bite from the small desert, licking his lips languidly and getting every spec left behind with a pink tongue.

Kurama forgot to breathe momentarily, eyes losing focus before everything came crashing back down and his Heaven was no more. He gulped, slowly recomposing himself. "That was dirty," he hissed, biting his lip at Hiei's ever present smirk.

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, snorting. "Hn. There is no 'playing dirty' in this. . . _thing_."

Sighing, Kurama laid back, closing his eyes and bringing the petite demon with him. Hiei landed with a thud against his chest, glaring up at the redhead with annoyance.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kurama smiled gently. "Being happy."

-

Ah school. The place of knowledge, education and social standards. Kurama hated it with a passion. It meant he had to be stuck doing work (although really, that part wasn't hard) and mingling with piers he didn't particularly like while trying to act like someone he was _not_. Well, 'hate' was a strong word, there were some perks about school. He just didn't have the energy to name them.

"Shuuichi-sama!" And it starts.

Kurama groaned audibly, bringing a hand to a forming head ache. Some of the girls were truly fickle while other's were endearing and some, well, were simply fake. All three lines crossed dangerously close and he had hard times trying to decide who was what.

"Oh hey, Shuuichi, over here cutie!"

Days like these though, Kurama thought it best to take his chances and run. And although he'd definitely never admit it, he liked running from the hoard of giggling girls dashing after him. It kept him on his toes.

He felt exceptionally generous today after the lovely night he had, and stopped, even waved. His eyes bugged as several swoons sounded off nearly in unison, lot's of petite bodies hitting the floor.

He blinked. Every single boyfriend in the entire school glared at him like he was the cause of World War II. Gulping and stepping to the side, which happened to be right were his first period was, he smiled apologetically and ran inside with a slight laugh.

"Phew, what a morning," he whispered, taking a seat towards the back. The air conditioning was always cooler there, and the gentle breeze was quite refreshing.

His eyes wondered throughout the day, never paying attention more than a half minute. He felt antsy, and it was really a first. He's always been able to concentrate well, considering his grades. There was just something wrong.

_Hn. Do you really think you _don't_ know what it is?_

The voice, the tone, it was all too familiar. Kurama's eyes sprung to life as if they'd just been opened. He glanced around the room finally settling on the small window at the front. Two ruby red orbs flashed with mischief, and the Youko part of him got all too excited.

And was that really Hiei? The red was a different shade entirely, but Kurama suspected he was just imagining things.

The Jaganshi held up a small box before disappearing, spiking Kurama's curiosity immensely. He recognized it as the same one Yuusuke dug out of the freezer.

He blinked. What the hell?

-

Tbc, of course.

I want an omelet. Really bad, too. Hah, thought I'd share. I went over this chapter a billion times, but I still feel as though somethings missing. Oh well, what is in that damn box? Bwhaha. Find out! And is that really Hiei? Hmmm. Looks are deceiving you know. And when is Kurama going to. . . 'disappear?' Bwhaha I know all the answers! -gets smacked- Ow.

Thank you everyone for your kind, _awesome _reviews and encouragement, totally went to my head though. Nooo, you've created a monster! I kid, I kid. Instead of wasting time (your time that is, I got all day), I'll answer any questions from now on instead of thanking everyone individually. Know that I appreciate your review very much though! I just thought it's better, I dunno.


	7. Deep Breath

Disclaimer and warning applies to all chapters.

_These eyes,  
they're strongly covered in disguise  
They're waiting on  
the real time again  
You'll see that no one knows for sure _  
_For all of this  
I'm better off without you  
Do you regret so  
Your loneliness?  
_The Early November,_ (I Want to Hear You Sad_)

_Deep Breath_

Kurama's suspicion was definitely the reason he didn't just ditch class and meet Hiei outside, otherwise, he would have jumped at the chance and he would have been highly impressed the fire demon cared to show him something, something that could be personal. . . but then again, Yuusuke had had it. That was not a good thing.

Thoughts were very persistent in his mind, as was Hiei's pesky Jaganshi, or what he thought was the Jaganshi. The shade of Hiei's eyes did not go unnoticed as well. It was a dull red, rather than the glorious ruby he was used to.

_It could be a mission, I'm being too cautious._

_No,_ the voice inside his subconscious (he supposed) whispered, _you're being responsible_. _Your instinct has never led you astray Kurama, don't fool yourself because of the affection you've received as of late._

Kurama blinked, mouth slightly agape.

_Youko?_

That was the second time in less than a week a mysterious voice that Kurama knew belonged to none other than the Youko spoke to him. But he still didn't have any answers toward it.

_Strange, and when I question he doesn't respond again._

"You may all go now, but Shuuichi, could I speak with you?"

He had no idea the bell rang and he nearly missed the teacher addressing him. He caught enough of what he said to understand and nodded simply, packing up his books and walking past rushing teenagers happy for the weekend. When all of them left, only then did his teacher speak with a persistent tone to her icy voice.

"Shuuichi, I noticed you weren't paying attention, per usual. Is something wrong at home perhaps? Since you're always such a model student, you know." Her voice was calm, and not sugary sweet like all the other's deathly afraid of upsetting him. It's was refreshing in a sense. Although he hated people worming their way into his personal life, so what respect he found suddenly vanished.

"There's no trouble at home. Social life would be the proper excuse but I'll be fine, really." He smiled reassuringly, catching the faint traces of disbelief on her face. "If that's all then. . . "

"Well, not really. There's still the matter of what's wrong. I'd rather you like to explain. Getting it off your mind is the first step in feeling better, so I've read. And you're my top student so we can't be having that you know."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, his mouth immediately tightening. That was going much too far, and he would not dive into his personal vendetta when he knew nothing about the other. He straightened, steeling himself and turned. "I'm sorry, but those matters are closed for discussion. I'll be leaving now."

_Fox, you better get out here, and soon because I've been waiting at least thirty minutes and I swear if any more Ningen's pass me, well, let's say I won't be responsible for my actions._

Gulping, Kurama picked up the pace, throwing open the door and not even flinching as the teacher's grating voice echoed through the halls for him to return. Kurama knew Hiei was definitely not bluffing, he sounded annoyed and irritated to the point where he would start picking off Ningen one by one if he so wished.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Hiei wouldn't. But still, he didn't want to try the little demon. Pushing open the entrance doors, he scanned the area for Hiei's ki, finding him perched in a tree (surprise), scoffing and glaring at anything that passed his way. Normal enough behavior, he supposed.

Kurama grinned, looking right and left, before jumping up the branches, meeting narrowed dull ruby eyes. "I'm sorry Hiei, I was kept late." He caught a glimpse of a black box hidden behind the Jaganshi. "What's that?"

To Kurama's utter astonishment, Hiei smiled. It curled his lips, making him look (if possible) even younger. It wasn't full of malice, either. Kurama grew steadily suspicious.

"Makai ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Wrong mistake number one. Kurama stepped back, folding his arms over his narrow chest, frowning.

"Yes. Ice--sweet snow, actually. I thought I'd use your Ningen term. Is something wrong with that?" Hiei asked, uncontrolled venom lacing his words.

Shrugging, Kurama eyed the ground, finding the coast was clear and jumped down, perfectly landing so every strand of scarlet fell in place.

"Kurama?"

"Somethings different about you," he said solemnly.

Raising his eyebrows, Hiei telported down as well, glaring at the fox demon. "What do you mean? I brought us sweet snow!"

"That's not what I'm talking about. You've _never_ said ice cream before nor have you smiled so openly."

An anger vein in the Forbidden Child's forehead seemed to explode at the same time he opened his mouth. "And what does that mean? I went to the Makai and brought us some, why do you think that's strange?"

"Forget it," Kurama replied uneasily. "This conversation never happened then. Let's just go, all right?"

Hiei nodded, frowning. "If you say so."

Putting on a fake smile, Kurama took the other's hand gently. "Let's go to my house."

"Right."

-

Something was most definitely wrong, and Kurama had the wheels in his head turning obsessively. When they got home, Hiei didn't go through the window per usual, he followed him using the _door_. His Hiei never used doors. Kurama, himself, didn't touch the contents in the box, no matter Hiei's obsessive begging.

_Begging_, another reason Kurama was now awfully suspicious of the demon. Hiei wouldn't beg for his life, let alone for him to eat some ice cream. When he refused with a little more vigor, Hiei glared and sulked. Sulked? Oh no, Hiei would rather claw his own eyes out than admit he even had the capacity to sulk.

And his usually beautiful Scarlet eyes. . . they were so dull, life less.

It was safe to say Kurama would definitely alert Yuusuke tomorrow morning. He had other plans anyway, he wanted to check on Keiko, since she was there now almost full time when she wasn't at school. And he wanted to make copies of some of the pictures in the old photo album Keiko had stumbled upon.

Glancing at his appearance in the mirror, he almost dropped the text book his was currently clutching. He had _no _appearance. Or rather, he did, but it was blurry, fading almost. His eyes widened, and this time he did drop the book. It smashed his right foot, but he paid no mind to the pain.

"Wh. . . what in the world?"

He closed his eyes and he saw a perfect image of himself, nothing distorted about it.

-

Kurama opened his eyes slowly, acutely aware of the birds making a noisy song outside of his window. He shifted, turned and rolled for a few minutes, trying to catch the last grasps of sleep to no avail. He squinted at the ray of sunlight fluttering through, brushing stray red tendrils away from his mouth. He checked the clock and found he had an hour and a half before school, but if he wanted to see Yuusuke, he'd have to get up earlier.

He dressed quickly, throwing on his uniform and grabbing his day bag before hurrying off to the kitchen and got a muffin his mother had backed a day before.

When he left, he found the clouds blocking the sun, and smiled. He was never one for hot weather, and he certainly despised not being able to see properly in fear of being blinded by the huge yellow ball in the sky.

As he walked to Yuusuke's apartment, he nibbled on the muffin, dropping it when someone hastily collided with him. He glared, looking up into apologetic black eyes. His muffin lay on the pavement, delicious but most uneatable now. He sighed loudly.

"Sorry Kurama! Didn't see you there eheh. Are you looking for Yuusuke by any chance?" Kuwabara asked in a small, grating voice. Kurama nodded and the orange haired boy grinned. "Just left, and totally pissed him off. Be careful."

Kurama smiled. "Thank you Kuwabara, I'll take that into consideration. Good bye, I'll see you this afternoon, I suppose, for the meeting?"

Nodding, Kuwabara waved and started walking forward. "Yeah, sure. See you then."

Resuming his mission, currently muffin-less, Kurama had a harder time finding beauty in his surrounding without a grain of food. He thought of making a plant and sicing it on Kuwabara but shook his head, that would take too long and his time these days were very limited.

He reached the spirit detective's apartment, knocking twice and blinking when a furious Yuusuke answered the door, glaring heatedly at him.

"Hey Kurama. What's up?" he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Um, well, I need to ask you a question, and I always thought I'd see Keiko."

"Ah. Well, c'mon in then. She's still ranting about stuff since the dumbass left. He just had to bring up all the stupid things I've done to upset her and now she's making me promise not to fight anymore. Crazy eh?"

"Er, yes, that is quite troublesome."

He was led to the newly clean couch, and sat down. "So you want something, tea maybe?"

"I suppose not, I'm fine at the moment."

Yuusuke sat down as well, throwing his arms up in a exasperated sigh, leaning his head back. Kurama noticed the dark bags under his eyes, lines that should not have been there.

"Well, what did you wanna ask me?"

Blinking, Kurama smiled. "I was a bit curious if a demon was reported in this area, perhaps?"

Pursing his lips together, Yuusuke put his palm under his chin. "Hmm, I think Koenma did say something, but he said he'd send the tape tonight, lazy bastard. What kinda demon, we would have sensed it anyway?"

Folding his hands and biting his lip, Kurama spoke softly. "A shape shifter maybe?"

"Yuusuke, I heard voices, who's here? You didn't tell me company was coming this early, I hope you're prepared to make breakfast for them, because I'm not. Kuwabara was enough! Oh Kurama-san, hello!"

Keiko was at the door way, leaning on a frame and smiling at him. Kurama gave a curt nod, standing and straightening himself. "Hello to you to Keiko-chan, how're you feeling, better maybe?"

The brunette nodded happily. "Yes Kurama. I feel much better, do you want some tea?"

"You didn't offer me tea," Yuusuke sulked from his position on the couch.

Chuckling when Keiko shot him a dirty look, he politely declined. "No, I'm fine. I should go now, just came to see how you were doing. I'll be back tonight."

"All right then, see you then Kurama."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Yuusuke hissed.

"_YUUSUKE_!" Keiko shrieked.

"I mean, see ya later Kurama!" He smiled uncomfortably, making feverish noises. Kurama blinked at him, hiding a smile.

"See you."

He left, but he still had an unsettling feeling in his stomach, mind in complete conflict on whether to tell them about the mirror or not. He could have just been seeing things.

Yes, that was it.

But still, he couldn't just say that and expect himself to believe it. Your image doesn't just disappear when you look at yourself. He didn't want Keiko to worry, or Yuusuke for that matter so he couldn't explain his situation. The boy had plenty to stress about as it was.

He sighed, combing his fingers in his hair as he made his way to school, checking his watch constantly. He still had time, an hour at least but he simply sat on a bench and closed his eyes.

A little nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Phew long chapter. I know there's not much romance, and I'm sorry. I promise more love soon, but you know. It's _Hiei_.

Well, I shouldn't make excuses, but I will. Heehee, the new Harry Potter book came out, and I could actually afford it. So, that's where all my time went. Very very sorry! I hope everyone likes the little plot I've cooked up. It's cooking now! I'll try to get the next chapter out faster as well.

Thanks reviewers! You all made me feel so very special. Brought a tear to my eye even! Such love.


	8. Chchchanges

Disclaimer and warning applies to all chapters.

_Love is a flame that can't be tamed,  
and though we are its willing pray,  
my darling,  
we are not the ones to blame_  
HIM (_Pretending_)

_Ch-ch-changes_

"Do you think, Shuuichi?"

Emerald eyes blinked twice, and a yawn escaped his mouth into the near silent class room. He glanced up and every face was staring back at him, ominous and curious. Kurama bit his lip, wincing and turning toward the girl who spoke beside him. "I'm sorry, what did you ask me?"

She smiled warmly at him, and he swore he could see bulbous pulsing hearts in her beady eyes but quickly dismissed it. "I wanted to know if I could borrow your history notes?"

He nodded and handed them over, but soon realized nothing was written down and blushed. "Oh, erm, I seemed to have forgotten to take them, ahah. . . "

"Oh, um, all right then, I'll ask Shiko instead." She gave him a suspicious look before turning in her seat. He glared half heartedly, studying the white page blankly.

Concentration was getting rather hard, nowadays, when all he had on his mind was a certain fire demon that just didn't make sense anymore. One day, Hiei was fine, completely cold and _normal_, the next he acted like a girl, pouting and begging and rolling his eyes, er maybe not a girl, but uncharacteristic anyway.

The bell rang, a shrill horrifying sound that required movement, but his legs seemed glued to the floor, eyes unfocused and stomach getting increasingly nauseated. "This is not my dad," he moaned, dragging himself up and hauling his bag over his shoulder with a sigh.

He thanked every deity out there that the day was over and he could go home and sleep after doing his homework. Rain poured down in rivulets, soaking him thoroughly. "Great," he hissed, overing his head with his bag and running to the nearest café. "It was definitely _not_ supposed to rain today!"

"Fox!"

He inwardly groaned, shaking his head. Hiei was above him, grinning slightly and beckoning him to join him. Kurama hesitated, clicking his tongue and commanding his legs to move, telling himself that _no_, he was really very happy to see Hiei, _smiling_ at him so sweetly.

Oh yeah, he was completely _thrilled_.

Jumping up, he gave a weak smile, threading his hands through his slightly dripping mess of red hair. "What are you doing here?"

Hiei shrugged. "Now I need a reason to see you, I suppose? Maybe I should get a ticket and stand in line, hm?"

Kurama dismissed the sarcastic tone, but in his heart, he wanted to rip that smirk off the demon's face, give him something to be sarcastic about, but he was entirely sure that it was the Youko's doings.

He examined his finger nails, narrowing his eyes. "Now now Hiei, don't get fussy. Really, you've been quite. . . er, the opposite of your self, on and off, all week. Do you know that?"

Scoffing, the Jaganshi rolled his eyes, but Kurama saw a tiny blush accent pale cheeks before it was gone in an all too quick moment.

"You must be imagining things! A change of character, I think not."

Smiling, Kurama grinned, realizing maybe a demon wasn't controlling his precious Forbidden Child. "Hm, I think yes. You understand you practically begged me to eat the other day?"

"You're looking thin. Hang me and leave my body to rot for caring."

"And you almost cried when I wouldn't let you have any sweet snow."

"Hah! I did not. I. . . I was just. . . I--"

Bingo. "Hiei, it is you. What's going on? I do not like these games you so graciously force onto me."

The fire demon turned slightly, scowl deepened immensely and cursed. "If I tell you, Kurama, you must not utter this to another soul, or I will destroy everything you hold dear. . . "

"I understand. Tell me Hiei."

Another tiny blush escaped, and Kurama was in dire need of a camera. Hiei _never_ blushed. Ever.

"I. . . well, I being a half-koorime, I. . . have life just a little different, if you haven't noticed." Hiei gave a bitter half smirk. "And, when I hit a certain age, a few times a year, I have no control over my moods."

_Mukuro!_ Kurama's mind screamed gleefully at him. "Is that why you disappeared for Mukuro's for _so_ long," Kurama interrupted, biting his lip, trying to stop the bubbling feeling erupt inside him.

Hiei nodded. "Yes, but now that I. . . _have _you, I didn't want to leave you for so long. Do you--"

"Of course not," Kurama answered truthfully. He smiled, genuine for the first time in a while. "Let's go home, I'll make you hot chocolate."

Hiei blinked, muttering, "home" obviously puzzled.

"Yes, home. Wherever I am, with you is my home. It doesn't matter where."

And the redhead leaned down, kissing the shorter demon fully, happily surprised the other didn't pull away. Even though they were together, physical contact was still an issue somewhat, considering Hiei had many more wounds, and scars from the past.

_But that's okay, I'll heal them. With time._

0-0-0

Hiei, Kurama decided, did not like hot chocolate as much as sweet snow. And that was okay, because he didn't either, so by his logic, they were soul mates. But of course, his logic could be wrong.

A smear of chocolate on Hiei's upper lip seemed all that was left of two mugs filled with the delicious liquid, and Kurama quickly licked it away skillfully, enjoying Hiei's surprised flinch completely.

"Care to join me upstairs, then?" Kurama asked, slightly hopeful tone to his soothing voice. The prospect of his mother walking in on them sitting there, was a chance he didn't care about any more. Of course he loved her, but she'd half to deal with his choices any way she could, because he was awfully happy with them for the moment.

Hiei perked up his ears, and Kurama smiled warmly at him, sliding his finger's over Hiei's smaller ones lovingly.

"This better not be a trick, fox," Hiei replied quietly.

Kurama's eyes fogged over, confusion replacing the overwhelming adoration. "Trick, I don't. . . " And then it hit him. "Hiei, you still think I don't-- I'm not serious about you?"

Hiei said nothing.

"Let me show you how serious I really am about you then."

Hiei let Kurama drag him from the table, and found himself somewhere along the lines of Kurama's bedroom, almost in complete denial at how good the foxes articulate hand felt covering his.

Kurama placed him gently on the bed, arms sliding around him tightly. With nimble finger's, he pointed Hiei's chin higher, facing his stunning ruby eyes.

His lips descended, and quickly found the other's, body aching to feel his little Jaganshi's touch, kiss, anything. And something deeper inside of him, something telling him to claim, to protect, and to guard.

Kurama's passion was flooded into Hiei's body as Kurama worked his magic lips, tracing and outlining, and driving Hiei absolutely insane until the redhead did something he'd never done before and Hiei was a bit baffled about knowing what to do.

Kurama's tongue gently invaded Hiei's mouth, tangling with the other's enticingly, flirtatiously before pulling back, grinning at the confused, but hazed look on Hiei's young face.

"Did you like that?"

"It was most. . . unusual. But quite enjoyable, I suppose. Do it again, and I shall make my conclusion."

Kurama pressed their lips together once more, starting up the dance erotically with coaxing Hiei's mouth, savoring every moment as they moved, molding into each other. Hiei began to get the hang of it, and couldn't stifle a happy squeak as Kurama moaned, the sound bouncing between their connection.

Both pulled back at the same time, need for air outweighing their happiness for the moment. Hiei laid gently against Kurama's chest, a strangely satisfying sensation fulfilling him completely, Kurama's scent lingering until everything faded into nothingness.

"I. . . You won't want to put up with me, the next few days, I'm sure. Today was different."

Kurama smiled. "Don't worry, Hiei. I'll take you in any mood, any form, and any way. I won't abandon you." He heard the smaller figure sigh contently, and he cuddled him protectively. "Nothing could keep me away."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

o-o-o

Kurama didn't want to leave the fire demon the next morning, he didn't want to go to Yuusuke's house and check on him, he didn't want to forget last night because it was perfect. Nothing, and no one could spoil his good mood. He knocked on the door twice before it smashed opened, taking him quite aback.

A haggard Yuusuke greeted him, eyes slightly puffy and darker than normal, a sad sort of grin on his usually cheerful face. "Hey, Kurama," he whispered in a small voice.

"Yuusuke? What happened?"

Ushering the fox demon in, he went straight to the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee. Kurama noticed dozens of Styrofoam cups littering the counters,pills of all sorts spilled out and the floor.

Kurama sat on the couch gingerly, biting his lip at the frantic and nervous aura about the room. "What's happened?" he asked quietly, trying not to disturb the already shattering silence that had taken over.

To his immediate surprise, Yuusuke let out a small sob. "She's. . . we don't. . . just,"

"Yuusuke, is Keiko--"

"N-no, Kurama. She's okay, but we don't think she's pregnant. . . anymore." The spirit detective choked out, breathing deeply. "Sorry I'm so emo, and all that, just. . . I wanted a kid, _so_ much and just--"

Kurama got up and hugged his long time friend gently, and wasn't shocked to find the hold strengthen as Yuusuke's hands wrapped around him. "I'm so very sorry Yuusuke, truly."

Hurt filled brown eyes let out another tear, before stoning slightly and Yuusuke pulled away, sighing. "Thanks, Kurama. I just wish Keiko was more. . . turmoiled."

"She's not?" Kurama questioned.

Yuusuke scratched the back of his, shrugging. "Not really, and that's fucking confusing, if you asked me. She was all excited but now we find out she's not and. . . well, she hasn't even cried!"

Kurama bit his lip. "People deal with things different ways, you know."

Nodding, Yuusuke tried smiling, but failed miserably. "You're right, I guess. If only I knew where she'd gone, though."

Kurama raised his eyebrows. "She left?"

"Yep. Have no clue where she went, either."

Kurama's voice was grave as he spoke. "Yuusuke, you need to find her. _Now_."

Slowly, Yuusuke's confused expression turned incredulous, and he snapped out of the sobbing mess he was, choking on his words.

"No! She wouldn't. . . shit!"

And he ran out of the door, nearly pulling it off his hinges.

Kurama followed, nervous and anxious at the same time.

-

_TBC_...

I'm starting high school! You know what that means, eh? Slow ass updates. :( I wish it weren't true, but it is. So far, it's been like three weeks and I have assignments and essays and I'm so tired, geez. And I wasn't sure how to climax this chapter, actually. So, blah. Please review, for my sanity. I've got plenty more plot twists to go, by the way. :D

And I like Yuusuke/Keiko, and I should have mentioned het, but oh well. No one seems upset about it too much. And note, this fic is about friendship, first.

Sara Yuki: Oh and I know I know most people spell Yuusuke, Yusuke, but it's the same way with Shuichi, to me. You can spell it either way, although I'm not completely certain.

To blue kitsune251: Oh, that idea's been around. I don't know if I'm using it or not, probably not. But I didn't steal it, just to let you know. Promise:D

To Kikira-san: I didn't much like the new book, it totally killed any possibilities that my favorite pairing could have actually been cannon. (Siri/Remmie) And... SNAPE! Wtf! -cries- Heehee, thank you anyway.


	9. Maybe Doesn't Mean That Much

_Disclaimer and Warning applies to all chapters._

_I just want something I can never have  
__in this place it seems like such a shame  
__though it all looks different now, I know  
__it's still the same  
__everywhere I look you're all I see  
__just a fading fucking reminder  
__of who I used to be  
__Nine Inch Nails (Something I Can Never Have)_

_Maybe Doesn't Mean That Much_

0-0-0

"Keiko-chan, _Keiko_-_chan_!" Kurama shouted the name as many times as repetition would allow, but the call, however, was on deft ears. They had looked high and low, up and down, right and left, but still, no sign of the heartbroken girl. It weighed so heavily upon Kurama's mind that he thought it would consume him until nothing was left, and he was only left to wonder if that was what Yuusuke was feeling.

Or, perhaps by the frantic glaze in his eyes, Yuusuke was far, far worse.

"Hey Urameshi! I think I might'uh found her!" Kuwabara's unsteady voice rose above the crowd in the busy street, and for that, Kurama was very thankful. Yuusuke squinted, and finally made out the bulky form of Kuwabara through the throngs of people, running as fast as his feet would take him, then. Kurama wasn't far after.

"Then get your ass moving, Kuwabara! Time, time, time!"

Kurama fought off a grin, but he chided himself and followed suit. After a few winding turns and paths, Kuwabara had led them to a seemingly deserted park, with a single bench in view. And on that bench just happened to be Keiko Yukimura, who had a tear stained face and a mound of tissues stuffed in her delicate looking hands.

"_Keiko_!" Yuusuke shrieked, and barely missed tackling the poor girl. His hands immediately curled around hers in a desperate lock, face slightly less anguished, now traced with relief.

"What the hell were you thinking! Just taking off like that, give someone--"

"Yuusuke," her soft voice interrupted, and Yuusuke shut his mouth obediently. Her expression was stern, but barely controlled, which left no room for argument. "I-I'm sorry I made you worry," she whispered, biting her lip.

"Nah, no way Keiko. It's fine! Just, I was _so_ worried you'd. . . well, you know. And I can't let that happen."

She smiled a broken smile, and they embraced.

Kurama watched this with a frown, and closed his eyes. Something was very lost between them, and he knew they'd never be quite the same. He turned, and walked away slowly, pulling Kuwabara with him.

"Let us not intrude. They need their time, you understand," he said quietly when the pair was out of ear shot. Kuwabara nodded, all the happiness apparently drained from his face.

Kurama looked to the trees, and saw a faded black blur. His heart clenched painfully, and he longed to be with the fire demon dreadfully. He glanced at Kuwabara suddenly, who was already smiling back at him with a knowing look. "Would you--" the redhead started,

"Go ahead, Kurama. He needs to know what happened anyway. Little shrimp is kinda late on this stuff, eh?"

Kurama nodded with a smile, and drifted toward the trees, leaning against one casually as he scoped out the ningen's, and when the coast was clear, jumped up. He met confused, dull ruby eyes.

"What's happened Kurama? What's wrong with the ningen and the detective?"

Kurama didn't answer.

"Kurama?" Hiei questioned suspiciously. "You are not yourself. Something has--"

Before the demon could finish, Kurama scooped him up and hugged him as tight as he could, breathing in the familiar scent he loved so.

"My Hiei, this is not a good time, probably one of the worst we've had to face. Keiko-chan. . . has lost her child. And Yuusuke is very much distrout."

Hiei's round eyes widened, and his arms tightened around Kurama's neck. "You. . . you're crying Kurama." The tears slid down the Forbidden Child's face, and he soon recognized them to be his own, hardening into dark gems as they fell. He glared at nothing, biting his lip.

"Why am I so weak when this happens? Damnit!"

"You're not weak Hiei. Expressing emotion is normal, and even the strongest must cry at times. Do not be afraid of showing what you feel." Kurama touched the black tear drops, noticing their unmistakable beauty. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Shaking his head, Hiei dropped from Kurama's embrace. "I have never seen them."

Kurama held one up, and Hiei touched it gently, marveling its shiny exterior. Kurama smiled, and took his chin, bringing their mouthes together in a sweet kiss, sharing their pain through connection.

The fox found his mouth moving as he pulled away, of words that he thought he'd never say, and before he could retract them, Hiei's frightened, terrified expression reached out and destroyed his heart.

"_I love you_."

And it was all over before it had a chance to begin. Everything seemed to stop as Hiei shook his head and lept away, too silent and horrified to do anything else.

Kurama stood there, and hated himself.

_My Hiei, how you've been hurt. . . _

0-0-0

It had been five of the single most lonely days Kurama had experienced, but also five of the most busy. Comforting people had its wear and tear on you, as well. He found himself at Yuusuke's more than he had ever been, and now he knew what color coffee mug Yuusuke used in the morning, or what size towel to put in the bathroom.

The Spirit Detective was so devoted to the bedridden Keiko, that the rest of the house was left completely un-attended to, and Kurama took it upon himself to keep it at least presentable while Kuwabara and Shizuru took care of keeping the two fed properly, and clean.

While Hiei. . .

Hiei was no where to be found. And not a day passed that Kurama didn't long for his return, or to take both those terrible words that just came out of their own accord.

But then again. . .

_They were true, were they not?_

As Kurama scrubbed the sink, he couldn't stop a snarl.

_If you only come for useless advice, then you shall go back to were you came. I am not in any need of you, Youko. You won't even explain as to how we can talk this way, so do not bother me further._

He resumed his work, silent.

_Ah but I have only now decided to tell you. I can tap into your subconscious when you're deep in thought. Being apart of you is very useful, I must say. Do you understand now, you spoiled child?_

That hit a nerve.

_And why are you only now doing it, you pathetic excuse for a--"_

"Kurama, what are you. . . are you talking to yourself?"

Kuwabara's confused face met his, and he fought a blush forming on his cheeks. He cursed Youko a thousand times before he smiled politely and shook his head. "Of-of course not Kuwabara. You must have been imagining it."

With a shrug Kuwabra opened the refrigerator ad took a carton of milk back the way he came, humming softly. Kurama sighed.

_He thinks me to be crazy now._

_Tch. That is not a hard thing to perceive about you._

Kurama shook his head and simply ignored that snide little comment. He went to the window and pushed it up, fresh air assaulting his nostrils pleasantly.

He nearly screamed when two round eyes blinked at him in return.

"H-Hiei?"

"The only one you know. Where is the detective?" Cold, and barely formal.

Kurama expected the tone, but it still hurt terribly.

"In the bedroom." His mouth wouldn't allow him to speak further, or his ego. A game was what this was, and he'd win if he'd have to die because of it.

Hiei walked past him, stoned faced. Kurama took with vengeance, because he would not crack. Not this time. If Hiei cared, he would have to break the ice this time for Kurama's affectionate mistake.

But Kurama gasped when he turned around, and faced no reflection in the shine of the mirror on the wall. His eyes were wide and confused, and he decided he have to investigate tomorrow.

It was just too strange to ignore.

-

TBC...

So any ideas on what's wrong with our favorite fox?

Let this be known that I will never abandon this story, for it is my love to write! Seriously, it's so interesting to see how it comes undone and I simply love it.

Maybe I should have warned for the angst, but oh well.


	10. Don't Make a Sound

_Disclaimer and warning applies to all chapters._

_We all hope, to signal kin  
days ofgold  
now rain on tin  
gather round, gather friends  
Neverfear  
Never again  
_Sonic Youth (_Rain On Tin_)

_Don't Make a Sound_

_Why is love is complicated? No, it's complicated because he _makes _it complicated! I. . . I want to tell him but how can I now?_

Kurama simmered in the kitchen, feeling more like a housewife than a demon fox, and it was getting on his nerves in more ways than one. He tapped his foot and folded his arms, drawing his brows together in desperate concentration. _Just what are they talking about?_

_And just why don't you go in and see? You are their. . . 'friend', correct? Use that to your advantage. Please tell me, Shuuichi, that you have not forgotten your cunning while you're in love?_

Kurama glared, resisting the terrible urge to bare his teeth. "You just shut up and go back to where you belong! You are not making this easier with your annoying banter!"

_How rude of you Shuuichi, you insolent--_

"Kurama!"

The connection was thankfully broken up, but Kurama didn't respond immediately. He bit his lip, shook his head, and made a 'tsking' sound before dragging himself into Yuusuke's small bedroom. He prayed the fire demon wasn't there, that he had somehow disappeared into thin air while he could _think_.

"What is it, Yuusuke?" he asked politely, but his voice was strained.

He didn't want to open his eyes, or look up.

But he did. He wasn't a coward.

"Hey. . . look in the mirror. . . "

What?

Kurama's brows creased again, and he glanced toward Hiei, he wasn't looking at him, but at the wall behind him, eyes seemingly devoid of emotion and interest all together. Keiko was sitting on the small futon by Yuusuke, her cheeks red and puffy from dried tears.

"I'd. . . prefer not."

Yuusuke got up and cracked his knuckles, to which Kurama backed up and hit the door, mind quickly processing what was happening. He snarled. "If you make me do this, I shall not hesitate to initiate a fight!" He reached for his hair, but before his finger's got the chance, they were crushed in a small fist, and Hiei's glaring face greeted his eyes.

"Look in the mirror, Kurama."

Mouth hiked, finger's twitching, and a warm breath puffing gently on his lips. Kurama sighed, and felt himself tremble. What he was about to admit was not easy in the least.

"I. . . I'm scared," he whispered softly. "What if I'm not all there? I haven't been. . . "

"And you didn't tell us!" Yuusuke shouted angrily, worry clouding his eyes rather than rage. "Kurama, this is more important than anything! We have to find out what's wrong with you!"

"Just how did you find out what was happening in the first place?" the fox hissed, training his glare on the stoic Forbidden Child, who still held his arm without looking up at him. His heart clenched painfully in his chest at seeing the tiny hand shake.

"You. . . you had no shadow, Kurama," Hiei spoke gently, but firmly, still not meeting Kurama's gaze.

Kurama took back his arm, albeit slowly, and tried as best he could to smile at the frowning Jaganshi. "You, you must be mistaken, I--"

"Just stop lying! Who're you trying to protect? Why don't you fucking want us to help!" Yuusuke bit out, his cheeks red with a blush.

Nails digging into his palm, Kurama bared his teeth menacingly. "I protect _no one_, however this is _my_ business and if I wish you not to interfere, you will respect my wishes!"

His breath came in short gasps, and he brought a hand to his chest. Silence filled the compact room, and Keiko stood, and left in quick strides.

She turned back to him and smiled before she completely exited, but it held no solace for him. Yuusuke took his arm, and Hiei blocked the door, while the spirit detective practically dragged the redhead to the far corner, where a small, chipped mirror hung on the wall crookedly.

"St-stop it!"

"It's for you own good Kurama! Dammit!"

"Detective," Hiei said firmly, and Yuusuke's eyes focused on him, mouth slightly open.

"What?"

"Five minutes, and then come back. Not a moment too soon or too late. Understand?"

"But--" Yuusuke began.

"No," Hiei narrowed his eyes, "_Understand_?"

Nodding, Yuusuke let go of the struggling foxes arm gently, and slammed the door on his way out, mumbling incoherently as he did so.

Silence.

"Why? You ignore me and then you try to do what _you_ think is right and _help_ me? I'm tired of playing these games, I will not stand for it any longer!" Kurama didn't scream, but if he did, that would be it.

Hiei stayed calm, and placed his small hand upon Kurama's smooth cheek, frowning. "As much as I detest admitting it, I care, _fox_. And what I saw. . . it frightened me. . . and I don't want to admit that, either. . . "

Kurama blinked, and could feel the beat of his heart right in his ear, and he closed his eyes and opened them in basically the same movement, and he still saw that worried face looking up at him, pleading him. And he knew he loved it more than he loved anything in the entire world.

"Hiei. . . I. . . what you said--"

"I know. I'm pathetic--"

"No!" Kurama actually did shout this time, and reach down and scooped his precious demon in his arms, where he should always be, and kissed him deeply.

"No, no you're not. Don't you ever say that because I _love _you! And if I'm not afraid to admit that, then you're. . . you shouldn't be ashamed for caring, Hiei! "

Hiei smiled slowly, and tightened his grip on Kurama's neck. "If I told you I loved you as well, it wouldn't be a lie. Now look in the mirror, Kurama."

"Al. . . alright. But Hiei, I'm frightened too."

"Take me with you."

Kurama nodded, and felt something prickle at his eyes. He brought a hand up, and carefully wiped it away, shaking his head.

"Okay. . . I can do this." Kurama hugged Hiei close to him, and walked to the shining glass, biting his lip.

They had a blurry reflection. Not just him, but Hiei as well.

"We're not all there!"

o-o-o

"Hey, it's been five minutes!" Yuusuke shouted and then opened the door to find the two demons in each others arms, shock written all over their faces. Hiei noticed him, apparently, because he nudged Kurama, who shook his head, as if shaking off a trance.

"What? You guys looked in the mirror right? Let me see!"

Yuusuke ran and stood behind them, peering into the bright glass, and gasped. His reflection, and now Hiei's, were perfectly clear, and yet Kurama's was still a blurry shape, to which he could only tell was Kurama, by the hair color. He blinked.

"Well, this is pretty damn strange!"

Kurama turned away and sat the smaller demon down on the futon, face completely void of emotion. "Somethings happening and I'm not sure what. And perhaps, it is not only happening to me. . . "

"What do you mean?" Yuusuke asked, rubbing his chin, and narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"I was disoriented when we looked the first time. My image wasn't all there," Hiei quipped, closing his eyes.

"Ah," Yuusuke whispered. "Well, there's really only one thing to do." He didn't wait for an answer. "We need to tell Koenma, because it could be a new enemy."

"I'm certain it's not, Yuusuke."

"Then. . . what the hell is it, Kurama?"

"That," the fox demon smiled," I do not know."

Now, Yuusuke was thoroughly confused. He scratched his head, and stopped himself from just blurting out what he thought, in respect for the solemn mood. Hiei grunted softly.

"Riddles hold no answers, Kurama, only more puzzles that can't be solved. Tell us what you think, or stay silent."

Kurama glared, but said nothing.

"Well, if it's not a demon, would the hell could it be? Arguing doesn't work, guys." Yuusuke interrupted, shrugging and squatting down with a quick yawn.

"Actually, it could include Hiei," Kurama noted.

"How so?" the Forbidden Child asked skeptically, raising his eyebrows.

The redhead blushed, and smiled apologetically before he spoke, turning to Yuusuke. "He's. . . been having mood swings due to his--"

"_Kurama_!" Hiei hissed, standing to his full height, hellfire in his eyes as he smoldered. "You promised to tell no one! Don't you dare go back on that!"

"I know Hiei, but this could explain why _I'm_ disappearing!"

The fire demon snorted but sat down, breathing deeply. Kurama didn't want to involve Hiei's problem, especially after he trusted him so completely, and the fox felt extremely guilty for doing so.

"He's been having mood swings, as I said, off and on, because of certain days concerning his heritage. I'm not quite sure, but perhaps his ki is affecting mine, considering. . . "

Yuusuke waved with a smile. "It's not hard to figure out, Kurama. I just witnessed it."

Kurama blushed, and smiled shyly. "Yes well, I think his ki plays a part in this little game. Would you say that's a good hypothesis to be tested?"

"Yeah, not bad Kurama. But what do we _do_ about it?"

"That," Kurama whispered," I am not quite sure. . . "

o-o-o

TBC...

Thanks for all your feedback, and opinions about what's happening! Yay for the people who thought Hiei was connected, but not everything is as it seems.

After this fic is finished, in about two more chapters, I want to start on a new Kurama/Hiei.

Here's the summary:

"Hiei is a prince, and has everything a demon could wish for. Money, jewels, fame. But his heart is cold, and he has never had the experience of love. No one seems to want to marry him because of his size, until a beautiful peasant crosses his path, and teaches him love can come in any form, no matter how you look."

It's just an idea, please tell me what you think about it!


	11. Turn Out the Lights

Disclaimer and warning applies to all chapters.

_You've already won me over  
And don't be alarmed if I fall  
head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love  
you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all of your faults_  
(Alanis Morissette, _Head Over Feet_)

Warning: Sort of a filler-ish chapter.

_Turn Out the Lights_

"It does not concern me!"

Kurama was sipping tea quietly inside his room, contemplating, and analyzing anything that could possibly explain to him exactly _why_ his body was fading within mirrors, but Hiei's suspiciously dark voice ripped him from his concentration all too keenly.

He sighed. "We've been over this countless times, my friend. I'm quite tired Hiei, and don't wish to discuss it further." The fire demon wouldn't quit their argument, and he insisted vehemently that his person problems had nothing to do with Kurama. Somehow, the fox didn't see it that way.

There had to be a connection.

"No, you will not abandon this subject while I have blood in my body, fox. How could my changes possibly affect _you_? It's highly improbable." The Forbidden Child crossed his arms with a slight glare, and glanced to the window, frowning.

Kurama stood, and walked to his love, touching his soft cheek with tenderness and drawing their faces close. He felt extremely deviously, but seduction would seem to be the only way Kurama could get a wink of sleep around here. He smiled.

"If you truly want, we'll talk in the _morning. _You must be tired tonight, are you not? Would you like something?"

Hiei snarled and pushed Kurama's hand away, raising his head up, and snorting. "You will not use your persuasion on me, not this time. Leave me alone, if you wish."

"Stop it!" Kurama hissed, clenching his fist. "Arguing is useless, and it only leads to anger and pain. I promise, _promise_ we shall talk about it, and discuss it properly. And if you desire it, I suppose now would suffice."

"Just go to sleep," Hiei whispered, face softening at the dead look in the redhead's usually vibrant eyes. "I. . . I want you to sleep."

Kurama smiled thoughtfully and leaned down, placing a small kiss on the fire demon's frosty lips as thanks. "As I will. Sleep will claim me all too easily this night, my love."

Hiei nodded, but said no more, returning his gaze to the starry darkness beyond the glass of the window.

And all was silent.

o-o-o

"Yuusuke," a soft voice murmured from behind the spirit detective. He turned around from his position on the couch, and smiled at Keiko.

"Will you tell me what's wrong with Kurama now?" she pleaded. "You promised. He's my friend too."

"Well, it's _his _business for one--"

"That you butted in on!"

"--and two, he hasn't told you--"

"He didn't tell you either you jerk!"

"Plus," Yuusuke continued with a smile, happily letting everything Keiko was saying in one ear and out the other. "You're under too much stress as it is." He stood.

Keiko looked down, almost guilty before shaking her head. "I'm not fragile, Yuusuke. I'll be okay--"

"Eventually," the other teen finished, and took her arms, pulling her close. "Yeah, but right now, I'm not going to let you worry, no matter what. Understand?"

"Yuusuke!"

He silenced her with a gentle kiss.

o-o-o

One, two, three, four.

Kurama woke, and blinked, and hissed through his teeth.

Five, six, seven, eight.

He counted, and bit his lip. Eight shadows arose in his dream, surrounding him and choking him with their presence, the darkness they gathered had proved to be too much.

But what was strange, was that he was Youko, in a forest. His breathing soon returned and he sighed, gently laying back into the plush pillows, before glancing at the sleeping Jaganshi out of the corner of his eye. He was quite pleased to find Hiei sound asleep, bottom lip tucked between his teeth. A nasty habit he had developed, Kurama decided.

Rubbing the sweat from his face, he was glad to find his eyes close willingly, although sleep did not claim him. But that was fine, he thought, because he wasn't planning on sleeping again.

He brought his palm up and inspected it. One of the shadows had managed to grab him in his meaningless run to escape, and the force applied seemed to break his wrist, and the pain was _very_ real, in his opinion.

The strangest thing, however, was the end. The fox could handle having a dream about being chased or captured, it wasn't new, but before he awoke, the voice of the Youko whispered in the wind to him, soft and deadly, as usual.

_I will have my body back for good, Shuuichi, and you will know what it feels like to be merely apart of me, instead of whole. The time has come._

Kurama shivered, blinking quickly to try and clear his head.

And suddenly, like thunder striking, it hit him hard. The Youko talking through him, Hiei's mood swings, him disappearing. Why didn't he connect it before?

It was so maddeningly _simple_.

The Youko was somehow able to take him using Hiei's moods. But that, however, was far more complicated. "Damn!" Kurama hissed, clenching his fist. He both hated and loved this. The mystery was interesting, but the danger and confusion outweighed it by far.

_Perhaps he's using Hiei's ki as a means, and because we're one, and Hiei. . . loves me, he can use. . . me in some way. It's all so complicated! But I must think. Calm yourself Kurama. He's manipulating Hiei somehow, and that is what I've got to work with._

_And so,_ Kurama thought, _there must be something that connects Hiei and I, for him to tap into that. The love we feel for each other must run deeper. _

"Kurama?"

Hiei's soft voice reached his ears and he looked up, into deep ruby eyes. He smiled and leaned foreword, taking Hiei's small waist in his arms. "My love," he whispered gently. Youko could not use Hiei for his plans, Kurama would protect the Forbidden Child with his life.

"You were humming. I have never heard you hum."

Blinking and realizing that indeed, he must have been humming, Kurama blushed. He liked to sing, yes, but surely the fire demon would think him silly. Or worse, give or take. Hiei shocked him with a rare smile, and wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck.

"I liked. . . it," he admitted, almost guilty. "Your voice is naturally soft, and beautiful."

Sitting back against the pillows Kurama laid Hiei into his lap, giddy with the feeling of the soft body on his, warm and comforting. He ran a hand through Hiei's soft black hair, and closed his eyes once more.

It was some time later that he opened them again, and blinked away the sleep, confused. "I feel asleep," he muttered, brushing stray red tendrils from his face carefully. Hiei had curled against him. His eye caught something quite odd between them, a connection of ki, it would seem in the darkness. He followed this path down to Hiei's chest, where his heart was located, and found that the aura seemed laced between them there, too.

"Our hearts. . . ?" he questioned to himself. "This. . . Youko is trying to do something, I feel it." A heaviness laid in his mind, strangely painful. He felt like collapsing.

_He is taking me over!_

Kurama found his hands quickly losing their color, taking his strength with him as well. The dull pain was moving now, coursing throughout his body at an alarming speed and a voice was mocking him, quite deeper than his own.

_I told you little Shuuichi! Now you must suffer!_

Everything was going black, but he could still see the connection between himself and Hiei. He looked down at his body again, and saw it disappearing and Youko's pale white flesh and clothes replacing his own.

"Hiei, awaken!" he rasped weakly, his own voice sounding horribly different and serene to him. The fire demon to his great relief began twitching and slowly, his ruby eyes opened.

He gasped and moved, reaching for the fox tentatively. "Kurama!" he shouted, fear lacing his words.

And just like a spell, the fading stopped. The pain lessened until it was a mere throb, as it too vanquished and everything seemed like his, again.

"H-Hiei," Kurama hissed, almost afraid of his own voice. "My. . . help Hiei!--"

"What happened!" The Forbidden Child soothed him gently, and lace their hands.

He blinked, chest heaving. "I don't know. . . but Youko. . . I saw him. . . --"

"Youko," Hiei murmured, taking the shaking redhead into his arms and cradling his face. "What do you think it means."

"Again, I do not know. But there was a connection when I awoke and he was taking my body!"

Hiei shook his head. "Then it is not some random demon who has been doing this. But how? All we need to do is put together the pieces--you're shaking!" Hiei exclaimed.

"It. . . it was frightening. . . " Kurama admitted, and Hiei could barely catch what he said. His hand never faltered in soothing Kurama's hair.

"I would believe it would be."

"No. . . no Hiei, it was cold. There was a chill being produced throughout me, as I began to disappear!" Kurama's deep emerald eyes were completely wide, and he hugged himself close, teeth chattering together noisily.

Hiei held him tightly. "A chill? Perhaps it was the Youko's coldness coursing through you?"

Kurama nodded. "I think you're right. I could feel his emotions so clearly through the pain."

"Were they all negative?" Hiei asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No, no not all of them. He was happy, happy to have his body back, I suppose."

Hiei got up, carefully setting his fox back against the bed. "Rest," he muttered. "I'll get you water. Try and stay cam."

When Hiei left the room, Kurama sat up, eyes ablaze with fire. "You will _not_ get my body, Youko, no matter what you try to do!" he hissed to the blackness.

_Oh, I think I will Shuuichi. You must sleep sometime, and in the darkness I shall bind you!_

Another shiver took over the fox, and he didn't dare close his eyes. He knew what he would see, or perhaps find.

The fire demon reentered the room with a glass of water, the liquid looking cool to his eyes and he found his throat completely dry all of a sudden.

"Here," Hiei whispered. "Drink."

And Kurama did just that, without questioning and downed the whole glance in what looked like one gulp. He smiled.

"Thank you."

The room eased into a comfortable silence as Hiei sat down, until, "I know what we have to do," Hiei said distantly.

"What?"

"Yukina."

Kurama frowned. "What will she do?"

Hiei turned to him sharply. "She will help you, Kurama."

"But how?"

"Ask no questions now, fox, we must leave."

With that, Hiei forcefully took Kurama into his arms, which looked like a very awkward situation considering Kurama's long legs, so he decided to just put him on his back, and grinned.

"Let us go!"

o-o-o

TBC...

Zomg! One chapter left, guys. I feel the need to cry.

It's also amazing! Thank you all for the feed back, very much appreciated. Heehee!

And sorry for the delay, I've been quite obsessed with Lord of the Rings lately. I'm horrible. And I'm lazy!


	12. If I Love You

_Disclaimer and warning applies to all chapters._

Author's Note: I just wanna put 'The End' on the bottom, so I'll speak now. Thanks guys, for the reviews and motivation. I'll try and answer all of them, and I'm sorry for the _long_ wait on this chapter If I get no reviews at all, I'll understand. :(. but school and soccer had a lot to do with it. Sigh. Well, without further ado, the last song to complete the soundtrack and the last chapter to go with it.

o-o-o

Sometimes life can leave you blind  
What I thought was a certainty  
has left me spinning in circles again  
(From First to Last, I Liked You Better Before You Were Naked On The Internet)

o-o-o

**If I love You**

Kurama liked the trip to Genkai's temple. It was peaceful and quiet, and he didn't need to think. He smiled and embraced the light breeze, holding steadily to Hiei's small, but strong waist as they darted and jumped through the trees. It was nice after the terrible event that had past.

He turned back suddenly, brow creased. "Are you okay?"

Kurama nodded with a half grin. "Fine, Hiei."

The fire demon nodded, jaw set in concentration. Kurama felt overwhelmed with happiness. He couldn't explain it. The way his insides fluttered softly inside his stomach at Hiei's concerned look, a blush staining his cheeks impossibly red. He sighed.

_I'm just like a kid._

But that was definitely okay. _I've lived so long without really living. Now is my chance! I have everything I've ever wanted._

He liked watching Hiei's jet black hair blow back, could feel it brush against his lips and wanted so desperately to curl it around his finger's. Hiei's hair wasn't really that long, but certain strands were getting a few inches as the days passed, his features softening somewhat as well.

_Old age,_ Kurama snickered.

"What's so funny?" Hiei muttered, and it almost fell into the wind's drift if Kurama hadn't caught it.

He shrugged, the small vibration shaking Hiei's slight frame as well. Slim muscles rippled lightly.

"Oh nothing really. I was just thinking."

"You should rest your mind."

Maybe it was just his Shuuichi side, but he couldn't help it. He stuck his tongue out like a child and gave a secretive smile against the Jaganshi's neck, kissing the pale flesh before smiling smugly at Hiei's small shudder.

Before he could get out his next sentence, a giant yawn erupted from his mouth. He squeaked, letting out a faint embarrassed laugh. Hiei smiled, but said nothing.

Kurama carefully laid his cheek against the strong back, and just decided to go with the flow.

Whatever that meant.

o-o-o

"YUUSUKE WE'RE _GOING_!"

"OKAY JUST QUIT BEATING ME!"

Keiko smiled happily as Yuusuke grabbed his jacket roughly, pulling it on. "Okay, great Keiko, where to?" He got smacked again for his sarcasm, Keiko angrily stomping toward the door.

"Just c'mon. I think we should visit Kurama's house."

If Yuusuke were drinking something, it surely would have spewed into Keiko's hair, which would have resulted in another beating, and probably sleeping on the floor the next couple days, as well. Phew!

"K-Keiko, that's not a very good idea. What if Shiori gets pissed that he's gone? There's SO much wrong with that." He stopped walking, glaring. "You go ahead and do that, I'm just gonna go look for them the old fashioned way, BY MYSELF." He ran by her, teeth clenched.

Keiko giggled to herself quietly, sitting down and relaxing her legs on the coffee table. "That was _too_ easy."

o-o-o

Yukina smiled as the two demons walked inside her temple, Hiei awkwardly carrying a dozing Kurama, who clutched tightly at the Forbidden Child.

"Hiei-san! And Kurama-san, what brings you here?"

Hiei sat the fox down on a mat, before joining her at a small table, and getting straight to the point. "Somethings wrong with Kurama. The Youko inside him is beginning to get restless, and tries to take over his body somehow through our... connection."

Yukina blinked slightly her gaze travailing from Hiei to Kurama and so on. "Well... That's strange. Maybe the Youko longs for a mate."

Hiei shook his head. "How could he? Kurama's mate should be his."

"But Hiei-san, I'm sure the _Youko_ would like to be able to choose someone he loves... just like Kurama. After Kurama dies, he will be in charge of his body, and will have his _own_ personality."

"The Youko... I..." Hiei bit his lip, narrowing his eyes. "That's just--"

Yukina bravely reached out, and put a soft hand on the fire demon's arm. She didn't care that he flinched slightly. Before she could speak, though, Kurama interrupted her from his place on the floor. "Ah, that does make sense Yukina-san. He uses our connection--symbolic."

Hiei grumbled slightly. "So you can't fix this with an herb, something simple?"

Yukina shook her head, chuckling. "No, Hiei-san. I'm very sorry."

Kurama waved it off, and got up, stretching out his long limbs and yawning. "Ah, well thank you, Yukina-chan. You've given us a lot of help. Lets go, Hiei."

Hiei nodded, and to everyone's shock, smiled at the small girl sipping tea. She blushed, and bowed as they left.

o-o-o

Yuusuke shot up the steps to Genkai's temple, grumbling slightly under his breath as he opened the sliding doors. Spotting Yukina, he offered a smile and a wave.

"Kurama and Hiei here? I've, uh, been looking everywhere." Of course it was a lie to feed his ego, but whatever. Running around in the middle of the night looking for two stupid demons was not his idea of a heroic mission.

Yukina smiled, and nodded. "Hello Yuusuke-san! Well, they just left. You don't have to worry about them, so I'll let Kurama-san tell you himself."

Sighing, Yuusuke made a mental note to slaughter Keiko before an odd thought struck him. "Hey Yukina, why're you up at this hour, anyway?"

She blushed, and bit her lip. "I--well, I'm a nite owl, I guess," she finally giggled.

Yuusuke just chuckled as he left. "Riiight. Well see ya!"

Sighing, Yukina shook her head exasperatedly.

o-o-o

Kurama crashed on the bed when they dived through the window, the sun just starting to peak up into the sky slowly. Hiei simply stood by the door, frowning.

Sweet silence passed over them, Kurama's eyes tightly closed.

_Now you see?_ Youko whispered to him quite gently this time. _You do not understand what I'm going through, now. I need a mate. I want a mate of my own. But I will wait, under conditions for your death._

Kurama nodded, missing Hiei's narrowed eyes.

_Yes. It is agreed. But until I die, Hiei will be my lover, and you can't change that, Youko._

A contemplative feeling surfaced, warm and fresh. Youko was thinking it over.

_And the half ling, he agrees to this also? He isn't unworthy. If he so desires, he may still be _one_ of my lovers, as well._

Kurama shook his head mentally. _Work that out with him._

_Yes._ Youko's voice faded, and when he opened his eyes, Hiei was looking at him with a sad expression on his face.

"He talks to you now. I can tell. What does he say?"

Kurama ushered the smaller demon to him, and Hiei obliged, cuddling up to Kurama's side. The redhead kisses his lips softly.

"He wants to be free, but he will wait until I die. He says you're worthy of him. You wouldn't be the only one, though."

Hiei shrugged. "He isn't you, Kurama. No one will take your place again."

Kurama blinked, smiling widely at the other's innocent face.

"No, I suppose not. But we have a life time, yet before us."

Kurama leaned down and kissed those ruby lips once more.

A life time of their own.

o-o-o

**The End.**


End file.
